


神明无法听见祈愿

by NatsuTawa



Series: Joyful convenience store series | 快乐便利店系列 [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Death, Constructed Reality, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuTawa/pseuds/NatsuTawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个平行世界的无国界医生Emiya与便利店店员库丘林之间的初遇故事。<br/>因意外事件对于“拯救他人”的理想产生了动摇的Emiya在回到冬木市之后，偶然被要求协助一起警方正在处理的车站爆炸事件，与他协作展开行动的是，双眼被蒙起来的蓝发青年库丘林。</p>
            </blockquote>





	神明无法听见祈愿

**Author's Note:**

> *以下注意*
> 
> -本篇死亡描写有。
> 
> -严肃向。
> 
> -OOC可能有，尤其是巴姐
> 
> -常识错误及逻辑混乱可能有。
> 
> -弓枪CP感不强，因为是发生在我其他几篇为了肉而肉的同人之前的故事。
> 
> -凛戏份有，但非弓凛CP注意/巴泽特戏份有，枪巴泽的CP感都比弓枪强，望天。
> 
> -因为是平行世界设定，人物登场不与Fate时间线一致。

Side A. 已死之人

Time will tell us gently, how powerlesswe used to be.

那双深色的眼睛写满了疑惑和震惊，在黑暗中注视着Emiya——它们的主人那脏兮兮的背心从胸前的位置开始，缓缓盛开出了一朵艳丽的死亡之花，在那之下因小型手枪造成的伤口还在持续向外喷涌着鲜红的血液。  
甚至还来不及因疼痛而让看向Emiya的这双眼睛溢满泪水，十一岁的非洲少年那瘦弱的躯体就因为死神挥下的镰刀而脱力，软塌塌的向脚下潮湿松软的地上倒去。  
在很长的一段时间里，Emiya总是梦见这双眼睛。  
有时候是那个少年站在荒凉的枯草地里，安静的看着卫宫；高过人头的枯草在夕阳下随着风轻轻摆动，迁徙的候鸟排成十字形从少年的头顶飞过，投下巨大的阴影，仿佛带着奇妙的祭奠意味。而有的时候，Emiya的梦里空无一物，他甚至并不能看到这双眼睛，但却能感觉到那执拗的视线在注视着自己，仿佛有人在耳边质问他：为什么？

与少年的相遇是在四年前。  
那时候的Emiya刚刚加入了无国界医生组织不久，随一支七人组成的小型医疗队前往一个地处赤道附近的战乱小国进行医疗援助。说是国家，这个地方其实十分落后，除了首都“市中心”有极少的当代建筑之外，社会聚落的单位依旧是部落和村子。而国家内部落与部落之间最大的矛盾根源，正是在赤道边缘国家普遍存在的问题——水资源。  
赤道边缘的国家一般只有两个季节——旱季和雨季。比之只有两个季节更加夸张的是：旱季和雨季均会分别持续一年。所以在旱季来到的时候，有着良好的水资源储备条件的村落，总会成为其他地区住民的攻击目标。  
近些年间，由于一些军火贸易商开始在该国拓展业务，原本非流血性的暴力事件逐渐上升为持械互斗造成的严重伤亡事件。缘于此，无国界医生组织考虑到医生们的人身安全，派往该国的医疗队数量也大大下降。  
不过这次Emiya所属的医疗队前往的村落据说只是流行起了在旱季常见的热病——如果不是因为地区性的卫生知识贫乏加上药物的匮乏，这种病在当今社会的大多数国家已经很难形成流行病了，只需要在饮用水的水源里加上一些药物，就可以很有效的控制这种热病的发生和扩散。  
这不是Emiya第一次参加医疗援助活动。在此之前他也曾前往一处因海啸损毁的沿海村落进行医疗援助。  
那一次的援助很顺利，最后Emiya和小组的其他成员还和一些友善的当地人拍了合影。那张照片之后一直夹在Emiya的随身笔记本里。可以说沿海村落的那次援助，给了Emiya很大的信心。  
他原本从小就有着怜悯世人的心，曾经花了很长的时间来思考自己如何能够成为“正义的伙伴”，那看似幼稚的愿望后来成为了他学医的动力：在他看来，也许在现实中作为一名医护人员去竭尽所能的救助他人，也可谓之正义了。

在赤道小国的首都乘直升机降落之后，Emiya一行七人坐上了越野车。驶出首都区域大约4、5公里之后，再也没有可以称之为“道路”的东西。  
因为旱季而缺水的土地尘土飞扬，坐在车里的小组成员开始还谈论着一些过去的趣闻，后来渐渐只能用当地人厚厚的纱棉织物捂住口鼻，不再言语。  
“我曾经来过这里一次呢！”在路过一小片绿洲时，司机停下来给水箱加水的空档，同组的橙红色头发青年医生对正在用浸湿的毛巾擦脸的Emiya说道。  
没记错的话，这位医生的名字似乎是雨生龙之介。Emiya没有接话，但这沉默似乎也让对方认为可以自顾自的说下去。” 不过那一次是在雨季。开车开到半路上，车轮就陷进淤泥里。我们也下来帮忙抬车，弄得满身是泥，脏兮兮的到了目标地点。不过也幸好是雨季，不然可能就要那么脏着全身过半个月了。“龙之介一边说着一边摇了摇头，表示着对这段回忆的唏嘘。”要我说，这种极端气候的地区本来就不适合人类居住。过了这么几十亿年，居然还能在这里生存下来繁衍后代，也是某种意义上的cool啊……“  
“这就是人类的伟大之处吧。“觉得不搭话似乎也不太好，Emiya随口回答了龙之介一句，把装满的水壶挂回腰上，摆摆手示意自己回车上去了，然后强行结束了这场对话。  
稍做整顿之后，越野车继续上路。Emiya把脸的下半部分完全埋进了围在脖子上的厚纱巾里，侧过头试图看清窗外的景色。然后扬起的沙尘早已毫不客气的堆积在车窗上，除了一片土黄色，什么也看不清。  
大概是因为看不见车窗外的景色，对于时间流逝的概念在感官上也迟钝了起来，Emiya只能昏昏沉沉的胡思乱想着。也不知到底过了多久，车终于停下了。  
司机熄火之后，转头提醒小组成员们在村落的接应人到来之前不要轻易打开车门。组员们心领神会的点点头，然而突然就有一只手伸过来抹开了Emiya面前车窗上的灰——那是一只掌心颜色浅于其他位置肤色的少年的手，因为消瘦而关节明显，毫不在意尘埃的肮脏，三下五除二就抹掉了车窗上大部分的灰。  
接着Emiya看到了一张深色人种的脸。年纪尚轻，头发几乎剃得精光，眼神里满是好奇和期待，盯着Emiya看了好一会儿。但就在Emiya准备摇下车窗好好问候一句的时候，那少年却转身用极快的速度跑走了。  
坐在对面的龙之介突然噗嗤一声笑了出来，说了一句：“他一定是觉得外来人员里居然有跟他差不多黑的人，很惊讶吧。“  
“……“Emiya还是决定不理他，默默看了看窗外。  
这是一个位于丛林附近的村落，看起来应该水资源充足，附近的林木看上去也郁郁葱葱的。村民们带着有些好奇的目光看向越野车，却也并没有明显带着敌意。一些应该是染上了热病的村民们咳嗽着，从门里探出头来，看上几眼之后又摇着头回到了屋内。  
似乎虽然没有敌意，却也并不是被完全信任着呢。Emiya想。  
村落的接应人很快出现了——是个曾经在该国首都念过中学的青年男子——他和司机稍作寒暄之后，将小组成员领到了已经安排好的住处——一间还算宽敞的茅草屋。这个国家的典型建筑都是这种茅草屋，墙壁用木头支撑着，屋顶和外墙均盖着厚厚的茅草，屋内很黑，弥漫着一股牛粪的味道。不过医疗组的各位早已习惯了全球范围内千奇百怪的条件恶劣，能够在一个有屋顶的地方睡觉，已经算是很好的待遇了。  
由于该地区的典型习惯，所谓的床其实也就是一整张牛皮铺在木架子和稻草上。点数之后，他们发现床的数量不够，资历最浅的Emiya只能妥协，同意跟龙之介睡在靠里的同一张牛皮上。

这次的任务内容很简单。因为是旱季，村子的水源地其实也就是靠近丛林的一片天然储水池塘，原理和沙漠中的小型绿洲比较接近，只是这个地区沙化现象并不严重，所以称其为绿洲并不太合适。在接应人的带领下，医疗组前往水源地投放了针对热病的特殊药物。接下来只需要对村子里其他已经患病的住民进行一一问诊就好了。  
在起初的两天里，一切都进展的很顺利，小组成员们分成两组，一组在接应人的带领下前往村民家中走访、医治，另一组人员在驻地设了简单医疗点，由司机担任翻译，接待上门求助的患病者。  
与那名少年的再次相遇是在开始治疗计划的第二天。Emiya作为走访分组的一员前往村落中的一户人家，而来为组员们打开那扇形同虚设之门的人，正是那名少年。  
经过粗略的沟通，Emiya得知少年名叫拉林，与祖母和母亲住在一起，他的父亲丧命于几年前发生的一场械斗中。由于语言不通（那名接应人的英语水平着实不佳，只能简单解释一些基本的字句），关于械斗的细节也没有再被追问。  
患上热病的正是拉林的祖母，之前村里的巫医曾准备了一些草药汁给这位中年妇人——村落里的人们就算已经到了祖父母的辈分，年龄依旧不会超过50岁，大约是生育年龄比较早——然而那些经验医学所采用的药物并没有起到多大疗效。  
在进行了例行的检查与诊断之后，Emiya为拉林的祖母注射了针对该种病症的特殊药物，并为其准备了一些后续需要服用的辅助药物。复方注射剂的镇静与安眠效果起效的相对较快，病人很快停止了痛苦的呻吟，暂时进入了较为平静的睡眠状态。  
拉林和他的母亲一直紧张的在组员们身边围观着，似乎被Emiya的每一个小动作牵动着心弦。此刻那位较为年轻的妇女瞪圆了双眼几乎要流下眼泪来，急切的抓住Emiya的衣服下摆想要表示感谢，在组员们好一番安抚下，方才平静下来。  
时间安排很紧迫，走访组的成员们决定快点儿前往下一位患者家，所以迅速的收拾好诊疗器械后，他们就与拉林的母亲告别了。在Emiya背上包准备走出茅草屋的时候，拉林终于鼓起勇气断断续续开了口：“Tan…tank show.”Emiya楞了一下，意识到拉林想说的是“Thank you.”于是报以一个温柔的微笑，然后摸了摸拉林的光头。  
虽然知道对方听不懂，Emiya还是说道：“你祖母会很快好起来的。”

原本以为这次医疗援助会一直如此顺利下去，甚至可以比预料的更早收工，变故却出现在第四天凌晨。  
起先是在第三日的黄昏，约莫五点过，Emiya他们住的茅草屋突然有人焦急的拍着木门——为了在一定程度上确保安全性最大化，医疗组自己带了可拆卸的锁来安装在屋子的门上，所以这间茅草屋的木门并不是像其他茅草屋那般一推就开。  
由于没有通电，医疗队的诊疗在当地时间下午四点半左右就结束了，同时接应人和司机也叮嘱他们不要随意在非诊疗时间接待患者，所以床铺离门最近的那位组员捎带迟疑的开了门。  
门外的墙边斜倚着一位男性村民，似乎呼吸困难，并且口唇呈鲜红色。在看到门打开后，他艰难的挪动着想要进屋，并且断断续续的用方言说着什么，可是并没有人能听懂。  
开门的组员用鼻子深嗅了一下，确认自己闻到的苦杏仁味不是幻觉后，背脊一凉，说了一句：“氰化物中毒。”  
茅草屋内一瞬间炸开了，7位医生几乎是同时反应过来的一个事实是：医疗组并没有配备硫代硫酸钠、钴类化合物或其他针对该类化合物中毒的药剂。出于医者扶死救伤的责任感，在迅速思考救助方案无果之后，他们决定先让这位中毒者进屋来。  
这时候，一直没有说话的龙之介开口大叫了一声：“不行！快关上门！“所有人刹那间被这声大吼震住了，全都不知所措的望向了龙之介。  
”如果你们让他进来了，他死在这间屋子里的话，我们恐怕没有办法跟那些村民解释清楚。他们根本不会明白什么叫做氰化物中毒，唯一的结论只会是我们害死了他们的同族。“虽然平时看起来嘻嘻哈哈，龙之介在关键时刻似乎还是会认真思考——又或者是，曾经在这个国家的经历让他对这一类的事件十分警觉——Emiya这么想着，但还是开口说了一句：”但我们本该做的事情不就是救人吗？眼睁睁看着病患死在自己眼前这种事情，我做不到。见死不救，那和让我杀人有什么区别。“  
一瞬间其他人都沉默了，似乎内心的天平全在摇晃不已。  
“但是你们救不了他……我们没有人能救他。他已经是已死之人了。“龙之介似乎并没有花时间思考，就直接对Emiya说道。  
无法反驳。  
Emiya说不出反驳的话，他只能握紧了拳头在黑暗中瞪向龙之介——尽管后者可能根本不会看到Emiya此刻那愤怒的表情。其他组员被龙之介简单的一句话说服了，没有人再试图去帮助那位已经开始肌肉痉挛的村民进到屋内，而最初开门的那位更是心一横，咬着牙关上了门。  
那位中毒者已经没有力气再去敲门，只能用手无力的抓挠着木门。医疗组成员中没有人再说话，那抓挠的声音在黑暗和沉默中格外清晰，几乎让每个人都捏紧了拳头忍受着良心的谴责。渐渐地，抓挠声消失了——虽然并没有过去多久，但对屋里的每个人来说，却比几个世纪还要漫长——他们知道那位中毒的村民已经死了。  
Emiya突然意识到自己的无力，好不容易构筑起来的信心似乎突然就被龙之介简单的一句话抽去了承重墙，变得摇晃不已。此刻他对龙之介的愤怒已经转变成了对自己能力不足的不甘。他不愿意承认这是因为客观原因导致的恶果，而执拗的在心底把自己钉上了断罪的十字架。忏悔了一番，他朝里翻了个身，不想再与其他组员做更多的交流。所幸，昼时的大量体力消耗让大脑优先对疲惫的身体下达了休息的指令，而不是让Emiya因为愧疚与不甘而失眠。  
同时，因为毫无预警的突发事件，医疗组的气氛变得异常沉重，在确认门已经锁好之后，大家都身心疲惫的躺下了。所有成员都在祈祷着这个夜晚快些过去，等到太阳升起之时，司机和接应人应该就会来帮助他们对村民解释清楚——是的，那时候他们还这么天真的祈祷着。

凌晨时分，也不知具体是几点，Emiya突然醒了过来。透过茅草屋墙体的缝隙，他意识到外面依旧是漆黑一片。  
似乎不太睡得着了。——由于回忆起数个小时之前的事情，Emiya正这么想着，却突然意识到不对劲儿的地方。因为他是向里躺着的——也就是背对着门的方向——所以他看见的茅草屋外面确实是漆黑一片，然而他背后的门外却不是。因为夜晚很安静，他能明显的感知到有人正拿着火把由远及近向这件屋子走来，透过门缝亦能瞄到屋外渐近的火光。  
这么晚了，会是谁呢？结合之前中毒村民的事件，Emiya心中升起一阵浓烈的不祥预感。正在他起身准备叫醒其他人的时候，离他很近的土木结构墙体上突然有一扇暗门被打开了。  
那扇暗门似乎原本是当地人为了方便在室内养牛而安置的一个出口，由于这间屋子平时并没有人住，所以从医疗组入住之后从未被打开过。而且因为室内太暗了（这种茅草屋采光极差），在过去的几天里也没有一个小组成员发现这扇门。  
本来就适应了黑暗中视物的Emiya借着些微的月光定睛一看，打开暗门的不是别人，正是拉林。他不光满头大汗，喘着粗气，连身上的背心也被汗水微微浸湿，看起来刚刚急匆匆的从哪里跑过来。拉林并不多说，伸出手抓住Emiya的手腕就开始往外拽。正疑惑不解的时候，Emiya听到门被劈开了。虽然医疗组带来的锁很牢固，但木门本身并非坚不可摧，很容易就可以从中间被劈开。他猛回头一看，却发现来者在进门前已经熄灭了火把，似乎不想让火光惊扰熟睡的人们。  
接着便是一声枪响。  
在小小的茅草屋里，一场屠杀发生了。第一个被残忍射杀的应该是最靠近门的医生——也就是曾为那位中毒者打开门，而后又愧疚的关上门的那位。接着惊醒的其他人尖叫起来，然后慌乱着想要逃走，却在黑暗中不知所措无处可逃，只能任人宰割。

等到惊呆的Emiya回过神来时，他已经跟着拉林不知道跑了多远。在Emiya被射杀之前——或者说在来者意识到他逃离了那间已经被血染红的茅草屋之前——拉林用尽全力将他拽出了那扇暗门，然后将门往回一推就拉着Emiya狂奔起来。  
月光在暗夜中照亮着前路。有那么一瞬间，回过神来的Emiya觉得自己应该折返小屋，去救同伴们，然而龙之介那句话在他脑海里响了起来：“他已经是已死之人了。“——他们已经是已死之人了。而且对方有枪，回去也只是多增加一具尸体而已。况且，此时回去说不定会连累千辛万苦帮自己逃离杀戮之手的拉林。虽然更加强烈的愧疚和不甘将Emiya的内心拖入了愈发痛苦的泥潭，他还是决定此时此刻为了拉林继续前进。  
这应该是拉林熟悉的一条路，前往的地方应该是村庄附近的一片丛林。虽然夜晚的丛林很危险，但Emiya和拉林当前都无法顾及这一点了。说不准背后何时会传来枪声，就连那贴着面颊呼啸而过的风似乎也夹杂着火药的味道。  
来到树丛枝叶茂密的地方之后，拉林示意Emiya爬上树藏起来。尽管树冠中也许栖息着蛇类或其他什么生物，Emiya却也别无选择。他奋力的爬上了树枝，将身体隐藏在气根和树叶之间，然后探出半个身子对拉林点了点头。  
看到Emiya藏好之后，拉林终于松了一口气，他用手背擦了擦额头上的汗水，准备换一条路返回村子里。等到黎明来临，也许Emiya就安全了——至少拉林认为自己可以去给司机通风报信，然后让司机直接来丛林附近接走Emiya——这时候，猝不及防的一颗子弹穿透了转身正准备前行的拉林的胸口。  
那颗子弹从拉林的正前方射来，在被贯穿之前，拉林似乎也注意到了开枪之人的存在。可是他毫无防备，也可以说，他甚至露出了欣喜之情。但那喜悦的表情并没有在他脸上扎根太久，就被鲜血和死亡连根拔起，取而代之的是痛苦与不解。  
躲在树枝上的Emiya顾不上自身安危，慌忙从树上跳下，想要去扶住拉林，却并没有来得及。那孩子就这样倒向潮湿的丛林地面，被苔藓拥抱着，慢慢停止了呼吸。只是那双眼睛，那双此后无数次出现在Emiya梦中的眼睛，依旧空洞的盯着夜空，虽然失去了光彩，眼角却还含着泪水。  
在不到一天的短暂时间里，Emiya数次目睹着鲜活的、原本生存着的人类在自己面前渐渐失去生的气息了。如果说此前的几次还能用所谓客观因素导致的恶果来为自己开脱（尽管Emiya早已将所有罪责归咎于自己的不作为），拉林的死彻底击溃了Emiya心中那最后一根线。  
他伸出双手去摇晃拉林那尚且温暖的身体，却没有能够收获任何回应。悔恨、悲伤以及不甘混合在一起，化作泪水夺眶而出。Emiya跪在拉林身边，将上半身伏在那小小的身躯之上，双肩颤抖着无声的哭泣起来——他的内心嘶吼着，喉中那根声带却因为过于惊讶与悲伤发不出任何声音。  
“哎呀呀，我本来以为这次不用亲自‘开荤’呢。只能怪这孩子运气不好了。“熟悉的声音从Emiya背后——也就是子弹射出的方向——传来。”不过Emiya君，这样将后背对着随时可能对你来上一枪的人好吗？“  
Emiya缓缓抬起上身，睁大了双眼，带着震惊的神情慢慢回过头去。  
熟悉的嗓音不是来自别人，正是应该在刚才的屠杀事件中死去的龙之介——更正确一点儿的说法是：Emiya和拉林以为在屠杀事件中已经死去的龙之介。此刻他一手举着装着消音器的手枪，一手拎着一个小型旅行包，带着满脸笑意看着满脸泪痕的Emiya。  
“龙……之……介……？“依然无法置信，Emiya断断续续的发出了一个问句。  
“宾果！答对了正是我！可惜不能给你加分呢，遗憾吧？“龙之介偏了偏头，露出一个有些俏皮的表情。  
“你……还活着……？“  
“我看起来像幽灵吗？“龙之介做了一个原地踏步跑的姿势。”双脚不是好好的还在嘛！你醒来的时候我在不在呢……哎呀这好像是个难题呢，不过Emiya君的话，现在一秒就能猜出答案吧！“  
“……为什么？“Emiya心中塞满了问号，最终却只化为了三个字脱口而出。这三个字也曾写在倒下的拉林眼中。  
“我不擅长太复杂的说明呢，总之，就是那个啦那个，陷害别人然后看到无辜的人被屠杀，感觉超cooooool的啦。“  
“什……么……？“  
“没错，往水源里投毒的是我。“龙之介微笑着坦然承认了。”啊不过不用担心，Emiya君应该在那之后并没有喝过有氰化物的水。倒是那个村民会找上门来却是计划外呢！本来我是想着全村人都莫名其妙被毒死之后，我们……啊不，是你们肯定百口莫辩，然后就被政府处理掉啦。现在看来村民们也能很好地充当棋子嘛——谁都该想到让尸体躺在门口肯定会被发现的更快啊——啊不对，你们那会儿都被奇妙的责任心和正义感煽动着，却又为了自保内心矛盾着，根本无法理性思考吧……这点最有趣了……嘻嘻嘻呵呵呵哈哈哈哈哈哈。“  
Emiya觉得整个背脊都被寒意占领了——在自己面前的这个人，在精神上一定有什么不正常的地方。  
“啊啊你一定在想着‘这家伙是变态‘之类的吧，“龙之介摇了摇头。”你们是无法理解这种快乐的……话说回来前几年开始，枪支在这个国家慢慢开始流行起来了，我也没想到这边村民也有枪啊。明明之前联络的时候说这边没有私藏枪械的，村民们也真是狡猾啊。对吧？Emiya君——“  
拖长的尾音带着深深的恶意，龙之介言毕抬了抬枪口，指向了Emiya的额头。Emiya意识到此刻死亡与自己近在咫尺，只要龙之介轻轻动动手指，那么他就可以与世界永别了。  
可是，龙之介并没有开枪。  
就在Emiya已经做好让子弹穿过自己头颅的准备的时候，龙之介却放下了枪。他只是转了转眼珠，对Emiya说：“怎么说来着……你已经是个已死之人啦，不需要浪费我一颗子弹。“  
说完这席话，龙之介命令Emiya背对着自己，将他绑在了树干上，然后逃向了丛林深处。  
也许自己会被猛兽吃掉；也许自己会在天亮前被村民发现杀掉；也许自己不会被任何人发现，就这样渴死在丛林里；也许……  
数种糟糕的可能性都摆在Emiya目前处于被动状态的的前路选项里，他的内心却不再有一丝起伏。  
因为龙之介是对的。看过无数种人类绝望表情的龙之介在用枪指着Emiya额头的时候，骤然发现眼前这个人的眼神，和那些已死之人黯淡下去的双瞳没有任何区别。连续的信仰崩塌让Emiya被自己的绝望深深淹没了。  
Emiya，已经是个已死之人了。

漫长的黑夜总归是要过去的，拂晓拖着新鲜的气息而来，阳光下昨晚发生的一切似乎如梦境一般。只是离自己不到10米距离的拉林的尸体，时时刻刻提醒着Emiya一切都不是梦。因为精神和肉体上的双重过度消耗，Emiya的意识已经很模糊了。他甚至开始觉得被循着血腥味而来的野兽吃掉也未尝不是一种不错的结局。  
该庆幸的是，找到他的是司机带来的救助人员。在每个医疗小组成员的上衣领口附近，无国界医生组织都曾为其缝入了微型定位系统——当然龙之介的那件上衣早就和其他医疗组成员一起被焚毁。  
整个茅草屋被焚毁是在屋内留下的所有人被射杀之后的事情，也就是说Emiya对此并不知情。据说当时还有两名受害者并没有被射中要害立刻死去，而是被活活烧死的。现场总共有6具尸体，因为过度焦化外貌特征无法辨别，但是经检测，这些尸体的DNA与该医疗组成员最初留下的生物信息是一致的。没错，有一具尸体被当做龙之介了，并且从数据上看来也天衣无缝。  
同时由于村落里的人并不知道水源已经被投入分量足以致命的氰化物——他们直到最后也认为第一个死者是被医疗组人员害死的——所以在屠杀事件后的清晨均如往常一般前往水源地取日常用水。可想而知，结局自然是几乎整个村子因此全灭。只有少数几个人幸免：其中一部分人是热病患者，他们由于针剂的原因苏醒的比较迟，还未来得及饮水之前，司机就带着医疗组的后备队伍来了；还有一位是拉林的母亲，她由于儿子彻夜未归，加之村落里头天深夜的骚乱，意识到事情的严重性，天还未亮就独自出门往司机的来路去了。也正是因为拉林母亲在半路拦下了司机，司机才能及时返回首都通知无国界医生总部。

这起由于投毒而导致的大规模死亡事件被该国官方定性为村落间互相报复的常见“民事事件”，同时由于当地刑侦水平几乎为零，政府也不打算再深究下去，只是将幸存者接到了首都的政府安置房，然后将该地区被投毒的水源地封锁起来，就打算结案了。  
而Emiya，被判定为因过度刺激而导致了心因型精神障碍，所做证词不被采用。龙之介由于个人数据库中的档案与其中一具尸体留下的DNA特征相符，被判定为死亡——这大概也是那晚他射杀拉林的根本原因——不，或许只是因为他享受着人类绝望的表情，才开了那一枪吧。知道没有人会相信自己那晚见到了龙之介，也没有人会再去深究拉林的死因，Emiya渐渐由最初愤怒着让检察官相信自己变为了盯着面前桌子的长时间沉默。

这次事件之后，考虑到自己的精神状况，Emiya离开了无国界医生组织，回到了自己长大的冬木市。旧识远坂凛去看望过他几次，也多次提议让Emiya去家里经营的牙科诊所继续担任医生，却毫无悬念的被拒绝了。后来Emiya假装听不见敲门声，拒绝任何拜访，只依靠离职补助独自生活在父亲留下的公寓里。  
那样子，就好像想与整个世界隔开联系，再也不想有任何瓜葛一般。  
最初怀抱着的所谓“正义“梦想被龙之介击了个粉碎，Emiya觉得自己再也拯救不了任何人，什么成为正义的伙伴这种话，果然还是幼稚的让人捧腹大笑。  
之后很长的一段时间，Emiya都会梦见拉林。那投向Emiya的最后注视，如诅咒一般围绕着Emiya，在每个午夜时分，缠住Emiya的双足，将他拖回那个噩梦般的夜晚。  
他们怎么也无法逃脱，不管如何用力奔跑，拉林总会被死神的镰刀贯穿胸口，然后一遍一遍的在Emiya眼前死去。后来渐渐地，Emiya觉得那几位去世的医疗组成员的脸孔在脑海里日渐模糊（也可能是最终面对过他们烧焦的面庞，Emiya的大脑选择了对这些人面部特征的模糊处理），却还是能清楚的在梦中看到拉林的双眼。  
渐渐地，Emiya不再敢入睡，精神状况也越来越差。原本算是爱整洁的他，也不再打扫家里，有时候连冰箱里变质的食物也毫无知觉的吃下。

然而时间的洪流从未停下脚步，即使Emiya仿佛陷入那一夜的无限回廊，时针依旧转着圈儿，季节也依旧如常流转，不知疲倦的向前奔去。  
转眼间新年将至，寒冬的气息笼罩着整个城市。挂着大大的黑眼圈，Emiya坐在客厅里一如往常的发呆。  
看似温暖的阳光透过窗户洒了进来，正好落在茶几与沙发之间的地毯上，Emiya却觉得除了冰冷之外感觉不到任何其他温度。他眼神虚无的看着窗外缺少绿意的景色，觉得思考是一件费力的事情。  
电话铃响了三次，铃声尖锐的回荡在房间里，听上去带着一丝焦虑。可是Emiya一刻也没有前去接听的打算。  
最初还会有一些以前的同事打电话过来嘘寒问暖，小心翼翼的避开Emiya的痛处，试图谈论一些日常的琐事来冲淡Emiya的记忆；也有家人定期打电话过来询问Emiya的近况，大概坚持的理由也是为了让Emiya早日恢复到良好的精神状态。但Emiya总是除了基本的礼貌回复之外，总在电话这头一言不发，拒绝任何过多的交流。于是渐渐地来电越来越少了——长时间在电话里的沉默总是让对方觉得尴尬和不知所措，并不是不再关心，只是感觉无法敲开Emiya紧闭的那扇心门吧。  
除了远坂凛。  
那个总是神采奕奕的女孩儿，可能是目前唯一一个还试图把Emiya从心之漩涡中拖出来的人。  
所以即使不去看来电显示，Emiya也猜到来电的人一定是凛。  
在电话铃开始响第四次的时候，Emiya终于仿佛突然回过神来一般挪动过去拿起了听筒。  
“——我还以为你又会不接呢。”听筒那头的声音似乎松了一口气。“不过也可能你只是怕再不接的话我直接去按爆你家门铃吧。”  
门铃的电池早就拆了。Emiya在心中想着，嘴上却并没有说出来。“如果还是上次牙医诊所那件事，请容我回绝……”  
“不是那件事情啦，是一件更加紧急的事情。”  
“我没有兴趣……”  
“等等你先别挂，你不来的话，可能会死更多人的……！“凛焦急的在电话另一头说道，听起来十分不安。”总之……总之你先到站前公园这里来，细节之后见面再告诉你！“  
“……”Emiya紧紧的握着听筒，没有回应一句话。  
“拜托了！Emiya！”由于Emiya没有直接拒绝，凛感觉到一丝希望，于是急切的再次恳求道。  
——咔嚓。然而Emiya却直接挂断了电话。凛呆呆的看了一眼手中只剩忙音回响的移动电话，回头看了一眼背后陷入混乱的现场，感觉此刻只有赌一把了——赌上她对Emiya的了解和坚定不移的那份信任。  
而挂断电话的Emiya，看着面前冰冷的电话机，双眉几乎拧成了麻花。他的内心还在纠结着，斗争着：凛那句“可能会死更多人”在脑海里盘旋不停，和拉林黑暗中的那双眼睛重叠在一起，挥之不去。  
他用手隔着衬衣紧紧地抓住心脏的位置，感觉那股在体内挥之不去的痛苦此刻升腾到了胸腔中，压迫得自己快要不能呼吸。  
啊……反正……也无所谓了。再多一次也……  
Emiya这么想着，闭上了双眼。

 

Side B. 永存之物  
Everything goes wrong to turn into the way of life, this could take so long to find the way. Now you see the light in pain.

库丘林说不清自己有多久没有做过梦了。  
睡眠像是忘记加盐的菜肴，虽能满足生理需求却索然无味。他对此并不十分在意，毕竟比起冗长的梦境带来的疲惫感，能够清爽的迎来每一个清晨对他来说更加重要。  
今天也是一如既往在熟悉的房间里醒来。  
这个虽小却五脏俱全的租住屋如今是库丘林生活的地方。他用冷水洗脸，然后随意的用毛巾擦干，接着套上了挂在墙上的运动夹克。  
携带电话上有店长发来的排班讯息，确认自己只需要下午两点前到店之后，库丘林决定去商店街溜达一圈，顺便找些食物填填肚子——昨晚夜班后突然袭来的饥肠辘辘，让他忍不住把要作为早餐的三明治当做夜宵吃掉了。  
出门前他瞥了一眼日历，才发现今天已经是十二月二十四日了。然而即使是这被称作平安夜的日子，对库丘林来说也并没有什么不同。  
自从来到冬木市之后，已经过去了两年之久。

库丘林出生在名为爱尔兰的国家，那是一个四季凉爽的国度。自小抚养他长大的叔父家在当地以“格斗世家”闻名。不幸的是，库丘林这一代的少年们，大多天生体质较弱，不能成为格斗家。只有库丘林自小就在体能和敏捷方面都展示出了在格斗技方面的天赋，被寄予厚望。  
十三岁时他被送往斯凯岛，师从“格斗女王”斯卡哈进行了严酷的训练。出师后回到家乡的库丘林，年仅十七岁就夺得了地方格斗赛的头筹。因为那格斗时仿佛熠熠生辉一般的身影，库丘林多了一个“光之子”的外号。然而就在前路看似一片光明的时候，二十二岁的他在仅仅一次的赛场战败之后，却宣布隐退。  
那仅有的一次战败，其实是因为在赛前的准备时，库丘林不知情的服下了肾上腺素受体阻断药，接着在格斗途中产生了急性低血压。在倒下的瞬间，他看到的是对手赞助席上那名神秘女性嘴角嘲讽的笑容。  
之后的申诉并没有起到任何作用，一切的不公平行径被掩埋得干干净净。按照库丘林的性子，他自然是冲进对手家里将对方揍断了几根肋骨——幸而在叔父的奋力掩盖下，这起暴力事件没有被张扬出去——然而依然因为库丘林的性子，他直接宣布了隐退。  
关于光之子隐退原因的各种传言层出不穷，有人说他是因为追求一名异性却情场失利，故而一蹶不振；有人说他是在格斗中受了难以痊愈的外伤，故而为了保全名誉，选择了在光辉陨落前明哲而退；当然也有人说他是因为那仅仅一次的战败，信心被挫，恐惧于再次站上赛场。然而真正的理由只有他自己知道——在那近乎名利场一般的格斗场上，库丘林感到了巨大的空虚。即便是盛名加身，光耀无比，他却开始不明白战斗的理由。每个人都在追寻着登顶的那个位置，不择手段的肮脏交易和虚伪的言辞充斥着赛场。  
之后库丘林选择了离开家乡这个是非之地，远渡重洋来到了极东之国的一个小小城市，决定在一个新的地方思考一下“战斗“的意义。  
那个站在赛场上发着光的人并没有死。库丘林有时候会这么想。也许有一天自己找到了“道路“，还会再次站回那四方之台上。  
不过，目前常常令他烦恼的，则是下个月的房租有没有着落，或是今天的午饭该吃些什么。卸下了“光之子”这样称号的青年，第一次远离了那“战场”之后，开始在日常中渐渐变得惬意起来。

腹中的饥饿感让人有了一丝烦躁，这种时候果然还是想进食肉类。爱尔兰的猛犬舔了舔嘴唇，径自朝着一家卖牛肉盖饭的小餐馆走去。  
餐馆名叫“泷川”，取名来源似乎是店长的姓，但没有人真的去研究过这点，况且也并不会有人在意这种小小店面的细节。它位于商业街一个偏僻的拐角，店面虽然不大，味道也着实一般，好在素来分量够足。这也是为何库丘林成了这家店常客的原因。  
然而今天店面的气氛却有些奇怪。明明已经是接近午间的饭点时分，店铺的拉门却半掩着，连门面上“营业中”的牌子也没有挂出来。库丘林正在门口犹豫着要不要进去，店里却走出来三四个人。他们清一色戴着墨镜梳着背头，穿着黑色的西服，身材高大，看起来像是一个模板刻出来的似得——怎么说呢，一看就是典型的反派军团——库丘林想。  
领头的黑西服看也没看门口的库丘林一眼，带着其余几个人就朝商店街的反方向离开了。接着从店里面出来的，不是别人，正是穿着围裙的店主。他皱着眉看着那几人离去的方向，似乎在沉思什么，但并没有花太长时间就注意到了站在门口的常客。  
“今天……营业吗？”刚问出这句话，库丘林的肚子就发出了“咕噜”的一声，他有些尴尬的摸了摸后脑勺。  
店主愣了一秒，随后一边转身向店内折返一边露出了温和的笑容，“进来吧。“  
库丘林带着谢意向店主微微颔首，接着便也进了店门。  
狭小的店铺只有靠墙的三张桌子，墙上贴着的菜单都是店主手写，家具及摆设都不是什么高级货，但全被擦拭的干干净净。库丘林挑了最靠里的桌子坐下，点了大份的牛肉盖饭。在等待的时刻，他习惯性的摸出烟盒，马上又想起店内是不能抽烟的，于是只能作罢。  
不多时，店主给库丘林端来了一份牛肉盖饭，分量却比平时还要多。  
“今天这份好大啊。”早已饥肠辘辘的库丘林立刻掰开筷子夹起了一片牛肉塞进嘴里。  
“啊，因为只有您一位客人嘛。”  
“我还以为你今天不开店呢。”  
店主没有回话，看了一眼库丘林掏出来之后随手放在桌面上的香烟，突然问道：“烟，可以给我一根吗？”  
“啊，请便……”库丘林用空出的那只手将烟盒往店主的方向推了一推，随后一边继续填饱自己空虚的胃袋，一边上下打量起了店主。  
店主大概五十多岁，也许是为了工作环境的卫生，剃着一个寸头。中等身高，虽说不上瘦，但也不能够称之为结实，属于总让人想劝他注意营养的体型。此时他半眯着眼睛，若有所思的点燃了一支烟，仅仅吸了一口就咳嗽了起来，显然平时并不是个会接触烟草的人。那么……一定是有什么心事吧。  
原本库丘林只觉得店主是一个很和善的人，有的时候路过这家店，还能看到他给附近的野猫喂食；他工作的时候也是勤勤恳恳，对待客人总是客客气气，虽然食物的味道一般，不过在这家店里总能感觉到一种“温情”。店主有一个年岁相当的妻子和正在读高中的女儿，全家的收入来源都依靠着这家店。库丘林曾经见过店主妻子偶尔来店里帮忙，不过女儿倒是只见过一次。  
此时库丘林已经迅速的吃完了那份比平时还多的盖饭——胃里不再空虚的时候，似乎连心情也沉静了不少。用手指抹去站在嘴角的饭粒，库丘林单刀直入的向店主提问了：“刚才那几个人是干嘛的？找你麻烦了？”  
一直安静站在旁边的店主听闻库丘林的询问后，摇了摇头。他把抽了一半的烟掐熄在了库丘林空掉的碗里，但却没有看向库丘林，说道：“没什么。”语气中倒是没有了最初见到库丘林时的犹豫气息，反而像是仅仅依靠一支烟的时间就下定了什么决心。“今天确实没打算开店，所以这顿就不收钱了。”  
“诶？真的吗？”  
“就当是这支烟的回礼吧。“店主说完，端起了空碗往后厨走去。”出去的时候把门拉上就好。”  
看来店主并不打算对库丘林倾吐什么心声。库丘林当然不会自讨没趣，他收起放在桌上的烟，对着后厨大声说了一句“多谢款待”。那原本就半掩的拉门被他小心拉上，发出因陈旧而引起的吱呀声。抬头看了一看这家店，不知道为何，库丘林心中有一种奇怪的预感。  
任何事情都不会无因而起，渺小种子埋入温床，就算最初只是不起眼的萌芽，在那之下所伸展的复杂根系，任谁也无法断言其会迎来怎样的明日。  
兴许也只有库丘林这样在格斗场上培育起了野兽般直觉的人，才会在此时嗅到了非日常的味道。  
可惜就算如此，库丘林也并未有太多警觉。毕竟，这是个从他到来开始就看起来和平无比的城市啊。他看了一眼时间，刚好是一点半，慢慢走去上班的便利店里应该差不多刚好能赶上两点。于是伸了个懒腰之后，库丘林慢慢地踱向了便利店所在的位置。  
在库丘林刚离开大概十分钟之后，“泷川”的店主走了出来，拉上了店铺最外层的卷帘门。

冬木车站中今天也是人声鼎沸。往来的列车从各处涌来这个繁荣的城市，再载满客人驶向下一个目的地。  
监控室中的工作人员打了一个呵欠，端起温吞吞的麦茶喝了一口。午休时间刚过，正是白昼中最容易犯困的时间，连警惕性似乎都已弃他而去。  
突然有人敲门。“咚咚咚”的三声听起来毫无异样，接着响起来的是电子锁辨认员工卡的“嘀嘀”两声。让人安心的气氛让监控员根本没有把视线从众多监视器上移开。  
首先踏进监控室的是细跟高跟鞋造成的“嗒嗒”声，这个时间应该是过来确认勤务状况的后勤管理人员之一，监控员想着，准备转过头打个招呼。  
然而迎着监控员视线而来的，是被推搡着跌向椅子的女性同事——在她背后是一名戴着头罩的男子。  
——不妙。  
监控员几乎是条件反射的想去摁响警报，但就在他扑向警报器的同时，整个车站突然发出一声巨响。  
伴随那声巨响，车站的楼体也晃动起来，原本就没站稳的监控员只觉得重心顿失，向着尖锐的桌角跌去。  
那戴着头罩的男人见状伸手想去拉住监控员，只怪一切都发生的太突然，监控员倒下的速度远远快于他伸手的速度。桌角重重的戳上了监控员的额角，连制服帽子也弹飞出去。在猛烈的撞击下监控员瞬间失去了意识，鲜红的血液顺着脸颊流了下来，很快就染上了洁白的衬衣领子。  
先前被推进监控室的女子好不容易才在巨响与摇晃中找回平衡，转头却看见了脸庞被血染红的同事，惊惶的尖叫起来。与此同时，车站里响起了疏散用的警报声，监控室门外亦是可以听到奔跑的声响。  
“……不想死的话闭嘴。”戴着头罩的男人声音嘶哑，似乎好不容易才止住了自己双手的颤抖。  
女子立刻吓得捂住了自己的嘴，满脸泪痕的连滚带爬来到了被撞晕过去的监控员旁边。  
而那戴着头罩的男人此时才缓缓松开了之前一直紧握着的右手，那之中毫无疑问是一个用于引爆炸弹的通信装置。站在监控室的诸多显示屏前，他看着屏幕中一片混乱的人群，似乎无声的叹了一口气。

急切的电话铃声划破了午后的宁静。  
紫红色头发的俊朗女性皱着眉头睁开了眼，面露倦色的从胡乱丢着衣物和档案袋的沙发里坐了起来。她穿着男款的白衬衣和西裤，袖子挽到手肘以上，配套的西服外套则是搭在旁边的椅背上。  
搜查一课的精英巴泽特·弗拉加·马克雷密斯，刚刚结束了一起恶性绑架事件的调查，粗略算来大概只睡了不到五小时，就又被一通电话吵醒了。电话铃声依旧不知疲倦的反复敲打着她的耳膜，虽然生理上在抗拒着去拿起通话筒，尽职尽责的本性却驱使巴泽特缓缓的挪向放着携带电话的餐桌。  
为了帮助浑浑噩噩的大脑加快清醒的速度，按下通话键的同时，巴泽特给自己点燃了一支从西服外套里翻出来的烟。  
“马克雷密斯，紧急情况445,速来冬木车站。”巴泽特还来不及把在嘴边的“喂”字说出口，电话那头的通讯员就十分焦急的直切主题了。  
在听到爆炸案件代码的一瞬间，巴泽特顿时清醒了不少，她确信这不是烟草的功劳。  
“卡莲呢？”  
“已经在现场了。”  
“了解。”摁熄香烟，巴泽特暂时挂断电话，然后套上原本搭在椅背上的西服外套奔出门去。  
如果只是发现爆炸物的话，通常是不会找上搜查一课的；那么向处理重大刑事案件的一课精英直接请求支援的原因恐怕只有一个——爆炸已经发生了，并且还远不止爆炸这么简单。  
“哟，睡醒了啊？干脆就这样一觉不醒也不错啊。”骑上警用摩托的巴泽特戴上通信耳机，而那头的毒舌搭档还没等巴泽特开口，就先吐出了恶毒的话语。压制住斗嘴的冲动，巴泽特开始认真的确认现场情况：“情况严重吗？有没有伤亡？”  
“应该是在天花板内部的承重部分安装了炸弹，目前炸毁了车站的三分之一——所幸被炸毁的地方靠近列车停靠坪，这个时段那里除了空车厢没有员工和乘客。爆炸发生后，所有人员已经紧急疏散到了站前公园里的避难点，部分伤员也已经被送往了医院。还有几处小型的起火情况，已经得到了紧急处理，没有扩大化的预兆。”通信的效果不太好，能听到现场人群的嘈杂声。但听闻没有什么重大伤亡，巴泽特总算是松了一口气。然而卡莲并没有给巴泽特太多放松的时间：“但是……”  
“但是？”刚刚放松了一点儿的神经又瞬间绷紧了。  
“嫌疑人占领了车站监控室。”  
“为了观察我们从哪里冲进去吗？”  
“是的，他通过车站的广播系统跟我们交涉，说我们只要进去一个人，就立刻引爆剩下的炸弹。他的原话是‘把车站掀个底朝天’。真是有够愚蠢的，炸一炸这种民用设施有什么用，要炸就去炸市政大楼好吗？”卡莲的语气中明显透露着不满，和巴泽特一样，她也是拖着数日累积的疲劳在强打起精神处理眼前的紧急事态。  
“啧，真是麻烦。”巴泽特俯低身体，重重转了转油门，加快了赶往车站的速度。“还有什么补充情况吗？”  
“还有……他手上有两名人质。“  
“是监控室的工作人员吗？”  
“是的……而且其中一名好像在抵抗中受伤了。”  
在通话的过程中，巴泽特已经赶到了现场。她小心的取下头盔，避免过多吸入空气中还未散尽的粉尘。将警用摩托停靠在其他警车附近后，她扯下了通信器，径直走到向她报告情况的搭档身边。  
“对方有什么要求？”  
“有两个要求，一个是媒体直播。”银白色长发的女性从面前的笔记本电脑屏幕上抬起头来，无框眼镜后的金色瞳孔中透着冷静，对于巴泽特的迅速毫不惊讶。  
“老套路。通过媒体煽动民众制造恐慌之类的……先拖着这点。还有呢？要钱吗？”巴泽特摇摇头，表示了对嫌疑人的不屑。  
“不是。”卡莲取下眼镜，捏了捏被镜架夹得有些生痛的鼻梁，用毫无情绪起伏的语调慢吞吞的说道。“他要求派一位医生进去。”

“请让一下，请让一下。”双手都提着装满矿泉水和三明治的塑料袋，库丘林只能侧身小心避让开向自己方向涌来的受惊市民。  
爆炸事件发生的时候，他刚到店里换好衣服准备轮班。通天彻地的响声连便利店的玻璃都震碎了一块。店长倒是一如既往的没什么太大反应，只是抬抬手指让打工的蓝发青年快些清理掉碎玻璃。正当清理到一半的时候，店里进来一位金色螺旋卷长发的女士，整个人无论从衣着到气质都贵气满满，仿佛头顶上写着大大两个字：“富翁”。她丢下一叠钞票，要求店长将矿泉水和食物全部送去站前公园分发给人群后又气势汹汹的迅速离去了。店长看了看收银机前的一叠炒票，又看了看正在和碎玻璃搏斗的库丘林，又露出了那深不可测的微笑。  
“明明不送过来也没人会知道的……平时不按常理出牌的人，这时候干嘛在奇怪的地方认真。”蓝发的便利店店员一边小声抱怨着一边向四周环顾着，寻找可以分发手中物品的地方。  
大多数从爆炸现场被疏散的市民都来到了站前公园里，作为临时避难场所的下沉花园里挤满了慌乱的人群。在花坛边跪坐着的白领女性身上灰尘扑扑，手里紧紧拽着携带电话，表情慌乱的在传着简讯；惊魂未定的少年窝在父母怀中不发一语，瞪圆的双眼中只有恐惧二字；和父母失散的小姑娘站在路边大声哭泣着，上衣也不知是在何时被扯开了一个大口子，膝盖上还有跌倒留下的伤口；花坛边的一把长椅上还坐着一个看起来似乎比较冷静的黑发男子，叼着烟看了库丘林一眼，随即迅速的又移开了视线。  
当然也有一些年轻人，正拿着携带电话边拍着混乱的现场和塌了近三分之一的车站边小声发出兴奋地声音。  
“这可真带劲儿……不知道有没有死人，嘻嘻……”反戴着棒球帽的金发男子兴奋地盯着自己的携带电话屏幕，身边围绕着其他装束相似的青年们。他们嘟嘟嚷嚷着边拍边往后退，正好撞倒了在路边哭泣的小姑娘。“嘁！哪里来的小鬼！”  
小姑娘哭得更大声了，即便在如此嘈杂的人群中也令人格外揪心。  
“哭个鬼啊！不会是父母都死了吧！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！要不要我送你去找他们啊？”另一名穿着帽衫的青年幸灾乐祸的说道，抬起脚似乎准备再向小姑娘踢上几脚。  
但那帽衫青年还没来得及做接下来的动作，一瓶矿泉水就重重击中了他的膝盖。青年猝不及防的向后倒去，跌了个四脚朝天。  
“哟，不好意思。”始作俑者扬了扬手里的塑料袋，半眯着鲜红的眸子向被击倒的青年稍微偏头，露出了一个毫无歉意的笑容。“手滑了一下。”  
“混蛋！”其他青年见状迅速的围上前来，有一个更是伸手抓住了库丘林的上衣领子。  
“慢着慢着，我说……这可是店里的衣服。扯烂了那个恶德店长会很烦人的！”撇撇嘴角，库丘林收起了笑容。“还有……脸不要靠老子这么近啊！”  
话音一落，拽着库丘林领子的青年只觉得耳膜里重重一声钝响，剧烈的疼痛从前额扩散到整个头皮，眼前只觉得金星直冒，根本再也站不住脚跟，只能任由身体软绵绵的向后倒去——一切发生的太快，恐怕等他醒过来也不会意识到自己吃了库丘林一记头槌。  
一瞬间倒下了两人，虽然聚集起来的青年们还是在人数上占着绝对优势，却不敢再轻易靠近库丘林。他们在拥挤的人群中小心的将库丘林围在中间，更有甚者摸出了弹簧刀，准备让这位路过的便利店店员长长记性。  
而这位有着典型欧洲人脸庞的蓝发青年只是挑了挑眉，看也不看倒下的两人，连手里装满矿泉水和三明治的塑料袋也没有放下的意思，毫无怯意。  
“你们在干什么！”拥挤的人群中突然传出一名女性凛然的声音。只见巴泽特快步向这边走了过来，“不要在这种时候给警察添乱！”她迅速掏出警徽表明了身份。  
青年们慌慌张张的架起膝盖和额头受伤的同伴，灰溜溜的逃走了，只留下库丘林还站在原地，看着巴泽特快步走近。  
“巴泽特？……也是哦，用脚趾头想想知道会遇见你，毕竟那边都塌了三分之一了。”库丘林边向熟人搭着话边走到依旧趴在地上哭泣的小女孩身边，将后者扶了起来，然后递过去一个三明治。“这位小小姐好像和父母走散啦，但是看你的样子恐怕没有时间管吧？虽然老子对做义务保姆没什么兴趣……”  
小姑娘推开了三明治，依旧没有停止哭泣的意思。库丘林头痛的把三明治放回袋子里，想不出安慰的办法。  
“我有事情拜托你。”看着爱尔兰男人蹲在小女孩身边的背影，巴泽特不带一丝迟疑的开口了。原本她就是在公园的监控里看到库丘林来到附近才过来找他的。  
“哈？”  
巴泽特清了清嗓子，话音严肃：“这名少女现在交由警方协助寻找双亲。搜查一课正式向市民库丘林提出协助申请。”接着几个从刚才起就站在不远处的便衣警员走向前来，将哭泣的小女孩带离了混乱的人群。  
“要我协助什么？”目送被带走的那位小小姐，库丘林头也不回的向巴泽特抛出了疑问。他明白作为搜查一课的精英，这位办事利落的女性鲜少向他人求助。那么如今会开口，肯定是非常事态。  
“我希望你协助解救人质。”  
“讨厌的工作我可不做。”库丘林摆摆手。  
“听我说，嫌疑人现在手上有两名人质，还占领了监控室，说一旦我们的人进去就引爆剩下的炸弹。”  
“……”麻烦的气息扑面而来，库丘林开始在心中盘算着怎么拒绝。  
“我们正在联系嫌疑人的家人，看能不能从那方面入手。”  
“已经查清楚嫌疑人的来历了？”  
“通过声纹对比，基本确定了是谁。”  
“惯犯？”  
“不是。”巴泽特从西服口袋里摸出了一张照片。“倒不如说……看起来完全不像会做出这种事情的人。”  
库丘林看着那张照片陷入沉默当中。眼前熟悉的脸让今天觅食时候的不祥预感应验成真。那薄薄纸片上的面庞不是别人，正是小饭馆的老板。  
“啧，今天可是平安夜。”  
果然是讨厌的工作。

公园里混乱的人群犹如骤雨前的飞虫，黑压压的聚在一起朝有应急设施所在之地移动着。穿着黑色衬衣的男人在人流中逆向而行，银白色的头发和黝黑的肤色格外显眼。他那钢灰色的双瞳中与其说是写满平静，倒不如用毫无生气来形容。  
“Emiya！你果然还是来了！”红衣的少女远远就看到了黑衣青年，一阵小跑来到了他面前。  
“凛。”Emiya回应一般的叫了一声，接着便陷入了不知如何继续对话的尴尬。在这样混乱的场面中说出寒暄之语果然还是太过奇怪。好在远坂凛毫不在意，只是急切的拉住了Emiya的双手。迟疑了一下，Emiya整理着语言吐出了完整的句子：“是需要我救助伤员吗？”  
“你听我说，Emiya。”少女咬了咬下唇，下定决心一般看向Emiya。“这或许对现在的你来说有点儿突然，但是我希望你和那边的人一起进去车站。“  
Emiya看了一眼坍塌了一半的车站，然后又看了一眼站在不远处的蓝发青年——不知为何此刻的库丘林被用眼罩蒙上了双眼——满腹疑问不知该从何说起。  
“你就是远坂说的……医生？”紫发的男装丽人刚帮那蓝发青年戴好眼罩，转过身来抱着手臂看着Emiya。“那么我们来说明一下情况吧。计划是这样的。”她向着不远处的卡莲挥了挥手，于是那位面色冷漠的搭档放下了手中端着的加满调味料的速食面，走到了几人面前拿出了车站的平面图，被炸毁的部分被用红笔画上了斜线，此外还有几个应该是藏着炸弹的关键点被圈了出来。  
“你要和这家伙一起进去车站，嫌疑人在监控室。”巴泽特指了指平面图上的一个房间。“里面有伤员，嫌疑人要求派进去一位医生，但是拒绝警方的人……”  
“为什么找我？远坂推荐的？”Emiya直接打断了被说到一半的计划。  
“一半一半吧。”红衣少女耸耸肩，“毕竟我是作为市内最大医院资产的拥有者被找来的，本来也确实是想推荐你来着，不过在那之前，‘那边的’就找到你的资料了。”  
‘那边的’正是指又抱起了杯面的卡莲，情报搜集正是她的长处。  
“虽然目前的情况看来，该考虑你的‘心理创伤’而放弃选择你。”用叉子搅着已经完全看不见本来面目的杯面，白色长发的警员似乎在斟酌着词句，思考着如何不让自己的毒舌刺伤Emiya。“……也没有什么特别的借口和理由，总之就是叫你来了。”看来最好的办法还是尽量减少话语的数量。  
Emiya再次陷入了沉默，他不知道自己是否应该应允面前的请求，毕竟此刻的他对于自身是否还能凭借双手拯救他人正陷入了深深的疑问之中。  
在这等待中，分秒必争的时间正悄悄溜走，率先耐不住性子的却是起初一直站在旁边被蒙住双眼的库丘林。  
“是个男人就别这么婆婆妈妈的了，老子快等的长蘑菇了。”  
“我……”Emiya握紧了双拳，看向自己的脚尖。  
“老子也嫌弃这件事情麻烦啊。人确实有做得到和做不到的事情……不过一开始就觉得自己做不到，然后放弃，可不是老子的性格。”库丘林停顿了一下，对着完全不是Emiya的方向问了一句“你又如何呢？在这里停下的话，可说不准是错失了怎样的机会哦。”  
“你懂什么。”完全没有生气的意思，Emiya冷淡的回了一句嘴，或者说，只是看不出来生气的迹象。  
“现在不是吵架的时候。我说Emiya，既然你来了，应该就是答应了我在电话里的请求的意思吧？”凛插进了看起来剑拔弩张的两人之间。  
“……姑且算是吧。”Emiya松开握紧的拳头。其实来之前他也想着，不管怎样绝望的境地再让他面对也无所谓了，本来就不打算继续前进，如果再次失败恐怕内心也会毫无负罪感。而且说不定……能在那之中迎来这无法前进道路的终点呢。  
Emiya的情绪突然轻松起来。这种轻松并不是来自于内心负担和阴影的消失，而是内心无法逃脱的痛苦之中沉淀下来的一种对自己生命的淡漠。  
“我继续计划说明。”巴泽特清了清嗓子，“总之你们两人一起进去。医生你优先对伤者进行检查——这是嫌疑人要求的，尽量满足他的要求不要激怒他。按照约定对方会让你和伤者一起出来，而留下库丘林作为交换。”库丘林闻言挠了挠后脑勺，没有发出一声抗议。“接下来医生的任务部分就结束了，换句话说，你的目的就是带出伤者。”  
“那这家伙呢？而且为什么要把他眼睛蒙起来？”听完自己的任务部分，Emiya接着问道。  
“那个大叔要求的啦。”库丘林抢在巴泽特之前作了回答，俨然一副在诉说和熟人相关之事的口吻。“等你出来之后，当然是本人帅气的救场时间啦……不过细节你就不用深究了，船到桥头自然直，总会有办法的。”  
“这家伙会有办法的，我信任他。”巴泽特补充了一句，换来了一个库丘林的笑容作为回应。  
“……了解了。”  
虽然这么说着，Emiya却在心头暗自做着一些其他的打算。、  
“啊对了，这家伙这样看不见路，带路的事情就麻烦你了。”巴泽特将地图拍在Emiya的胸前。  
“带路……？也就是说……“  
卡莲终于吃完了杯面，双手得空。她依然面无表情的走到任务加身的两人面前，拉过了库丘林的手，放在了Emiya手中。蓝发青年发出了不满的一声“噫”，刚想抽出手来，却又意识到自己确实只有依靠面前这个连相貌也未知的男人才能走进目的地的监控室，只得泄气的说了一句“拜托啦。”另一边凛将比一般尺寸略大一些的急救箱交到了库丘林空出来的那只手中。既然只能Emiya看地图的话，急救箱便只能托付给库丘林了。  
看来现在拒绝也已经晚了。Emiya无奈的看起了手中的地图，在警方向监控室输送了约定好的信号之后，初次见面的两人手拉着手开始向岌岌可危的车站前进。

残破的电线裸露出的金属部分耷拉在地上，无精打采；原本平整的通路上乱七八糟的倒卧着被炸毁的墙体以及一些本该是为乘客提供便利的公共设施；自动贩卖机被背后炸飞的墙体推倒，瓶瓶罐罐滚落在地；还有一些为了圣诞节而做的装饰此刻也胡乱的堆在地上，在一楼原本是大厅的地方，甚至有一颗约莫一人高的圣诞树被折断在地。  
Emiya拉着库丘林的手，小心的避开地上的电线和碎玻璃，按照地图上的路线，勉强算是选择了一条还算好走的行进路线。  
监控室在三楼。电梯已经不能使用了，他们只能从消防楼梯往上爬。消防楼梯的一边紧挨着的正是列车停靠坪，因为离炸点太近，墙体被完全掀翻，能看到外面的景色。有两三列备用车厢被冲击波弹倒，还有几列虽然没有倒下，玻璃却都被震了个粉碎。  
“还没到吗？”蓝发青年不耐烦的抱怨了一声。  
“我不介意你自己走过去。”  
“嘁，要不是他威胁说取下眼罩就炸楼……老子才不想跟不认识的男人一起来这种鬼地方。”库丘林咂咂舌，露出了嫌弃的表情，然而因为眼睛的部分被挡住了，在Emiya看来不过是牵了牵嘴角。  
气氛有些尴尬，于是库丘林决定随便聊点儿什么，“说起来，我叫库丘林，还没有问你的名字？”  
“Emiya。”简短的回答，没有任何拖泥带水的语气助词。  
“……哦，好像是个很容易转眼就被我忘掉的名字。”  
并没有过多的理会库丘林的嘲讽，低头看了一眼地图，确定前进的方向无误之后，Emiya话锋一转，询问起了库丘林协助警察的目的，“我很好奇，你为什么答应做这么危险的事情？”想来也不是每个人都跟自己一样把这种可能随时丧命的事情赋予寻求终点的意义。  
“因为那家伙信任老子啊，巴泽特……紫色头发那个。红衣服的小姐把你叫来，不也是因为信任你吗？”库丘林抬起拿着医药箱的手，用袖子抹了抹鼻尖，似乎是还未完全消散的粉尘让他稍微有点儿鼻腔发痒。  
“就为了这种理由？”  
“还有啊，既然自己都走到这里了，如果停下的话，那么因为我而可能生存下去的人，也许会失去活下去的可能性。虽然老子不是个有伟大情怀的人，但是小小的觉悟还是有的。”  
Emiya握着库丘林的指尖颤抖了一下，他在鼻子里轻哼一声，“你一定是个没有见过绝望的人。”  
“谁知道呢。”没有反驳，爱尔兰人只是轻描淡写的笑着说道，“也许看过黑暗的人，反而更会珍惜光芒。”

监控室里没有开顶灯，只有监控屏幕泛着荧光，在其中一个屏幕上可以看见正在靠近监控室的库丘林和Emiya，他们显然正在离目的地越来越近，还有几个屏幕上只有密密麻麻的雪花图案。满脸是血的监控员和女性工作人员被泷川绑住双手，丢在靠里的墙角动弹不得。监控员受伤的额角被一块破布胡乱的缠着，那块布已经被血浸透，看不出本来的颜色。  
坐在屏幕前的泷川把跟老婆和女儿的合照从钱包的夹缝里拿出来，捏在手里看了几秒，然后塞进了上衣贴近胸口的内袋里。距离他向警方和媒体提出要求已经过去了一个多小时，烦躁感焦灼着他的心。虽然可以清晰的看到要求前来的医生正在逐渐接近，但是被告知媒体发布需要等待安排之后，等待的时间给原本开始计划时就存在的不安感雪上加了霜。  
就在泷川为了缓解自己的情绪而打算将上衣内袋里的照片再拿出来看一次的时候，响起了敲门声。他把刚刚伸进衣袋的手掏了出来，拿起了放在监控台上的枪，走到门的侧面站定，清了清嗓子，问道“谁？”  
“我是医生。还有，带来的交换人质。”Emiya答道。  
“把身子背对门，我要开门了。”泷川抬眼看了一眼显示器，确认两人都没有武器并且转身后，整理了一下一直没有脱下的面罩，按下了开门按钮，“慢慢倒退着走进来。”  
为了不刺激嫌疑人，Emiya和库丘林遵从指示小心的后退着走进了监控室，因为看不见，库丘林直接被门槛绊倒在地，好在只是一屁股坐到了地上，并无大碍。  
“痛痛痛痛痛——”他揉了揉与地面亲密接触的屁股，干脆就着跌倒的姿势坐在地上伸出了双手。“哎哟反正要绑起来，就这样吧，反正也看不见，老子不想再撞到其他东西啦。”  
泷川紧张的看了一眼库丘林的脸，确认对方的眼罩没有丝毫滑落之后，找出一根尼龙扎带将库丘林的双手大拇指绑在了一起。  
原本只要求库丘林遮起眼睛这一点就很奇怪了，如今看到泷川本就戴着面罩，只露出眼睛和嘴，还在一瞬间就确定自己才是医生而库丘林不是，Emiya觉得更加微妙了。可惜没有人有时间和闲心来给他解释这些，只有泷川举起黑洞洞的枪口向着他挥动了一下，示意着伤员的位置。  
医生的道德和职业本能促使Emiya迅速的提着急救箱来到了伤者身边。他打开急救箱，暗自在心中感叹了一番凛的准备周全——从临时照明设备、清创工具到小型外科手术需要的工具和药品，全都一应俱全。定了定神，Emiya拿起电筒固定在肩部，照了照伤者的伤口后，戴上橡胶手套开始了紧急处理。  
被绑住的女性工作人员显然已经过了最初的紧张期，转到了带着恐惧的疲惫状态，她转了转有些木然的眼珠，瞥了一眼Emiya，喃喃说道：“我不想死……不想死……”  
Emiya并没有精力分神去安慰她，反而是库丘林朗声应了一句：“安心吧，那个医生会带你们出去。”  
“闭嘴，我只答应了让那个受伤的跟医生出去，你和这女的要留在这里。”泷川见进来的两人都异常冷静，不仅恼羞成怒，用手枪顶着库丘林的下巴恶狠狠地说道。  
“哎哟……别激动……”库丘林被冰冷的枪口顶的向后微微仰起头来。  
“我也留下来。”突然开口的是Emiya，他一边说着一边头也不抬的继续着手上的工作，“让他们两位一起出去，这位女性虽然精神上很紧张，但是没有受伤，我会把地图给他们。”清理创口后他确认了伤口的深度和受损血管的情况，接着开始了缝合。  
“诶？这可和说好的不一样？”这次发出疑问的反而是库丘林。“凭本大爷这样重量级的人还不能一个抵三吗？我可是快乐便利店的优秀店员……”  
泷川没有理会库丘林的胡言乱语，似乎思考了两秒，接着用及其复杂的眼神看着女性人质，不动声色的用没握枪的那只手摸了摸胸前衣服内袋所在的位置，答道：“成交。”  
姑且不论计划就这样被Emiya打乱了，店长这是要留两个身强体壮的男性做人质？库丘林难以置信的在心中吐槽道。虽然一开始根据巴泽特的判断，泷川应该是被教唆作案——案件中使用的炸药和通讯设备过于专业，不像一时起意能够到手的，然而作案计划却漏洞百出，更是显示出了一个扬言要炸掉整个车站的犯罪者不该有的仁慈——然而让自己明显处于劣势的这个决定还是刷新了库丘林心中对于现状的认识。  
“不过……在那之前，我想我需要给这玩意儿充个电。”正在库丘林思考着如何应对目前的状况时，Emiya脱下沾着血的橡胶手套，取下原本固定在右肩上的照明设备，从急救箱倒数第二层找出了充电线。电筒的光确实不太稳定，忽明忽灭及其影响Emiya的缝合效率，看起来似乎是电量不足造成的。  
“这不是用电池的吗？”狐疑的看向Emiya手中的黑色线缆，反复确认那只是普通的带电源适配器的充电线之后，泷川打开一张平面图看了起来。  
那张图十分大，约莫比半开的尺寸还要多出一圈，上面不光与Emiya之前手上的那张一样有着整个车站的平面构造，还显示着车站的强弱电布置、消防布置、风暖设施位置及墙体厚度。  
但这张图太干净了。用眼角的余光偷偷瞥去，Emiya在心中暗自想。如果是计划周密的爆炸魔，那么这样一张信息详尽的图上应该会标注着埋放炸弹的地方。可是现在这张被展开的图上别说标记，就连一条用异色笔画出的线条都没有。那么这个犯罪者要么头脑十分好用，将所有的引爆点都已经牢牢记在了脑海中；要么他十分谨慎，故意将毫无标记的图展示在众人面前，来达到迷惑的目的；要么还有一种可能性……  
“插座在台子下面。”泷川有些笨拙的把那片巨大的薄薄纸张叠好，抬手要去拿Emiya垂在身侧的手上捏着的充电线。被打断思考的Emiya一惊，条件反射的将手往后一缩。这个动作让泷川抓了个空，向前一个踉跄，差点儿跌倒。“你这家伙……！”他原本情绪就不稳定，这下子将手中的地图一丢，提起枪就差Emiya近前跨去。  
被泷川用力提起领口，Emiya随着惯性往后退了一步，正好踢在了昏迷的监控员那无力的大腿上。刚刚还是木然的女性车站工作人员突然尖叫了起来，泷川循声看向被丢在墙角的两人，只能借着屏幕的荧光看到那监控员好不容易止住血的额角又开始渗出血液来。  
“你们好好充电就好好充电，又在搞些什么啊——”那边被冷落了许久的优秀店员突然开口插话道，拖长的尾音像是从水里捞出来的湿嗒嗒鱼类，被丢在岸边试图引起泷川的注意。  
“抱歉，我只是……毕竟我是第一次见到您这样的……”Emiya见泷川被尖叫声和库丘林的突然插话吸引了几分注意力，赶紧也举起了双手露出一副无害的表情，挥了挥手里的充电线，“我知道了，插座在台子下面是吧？我这就赶紧接上电源继续缝合。”他甚至连声音也装模作样的颤抖起来。  
原本就精神紧张的泷川突然像泄了气的皮球一般，松开了Emiya,原地转了半圈儿，走回了库丘林的身边坐下。Emiya俯下身爬到了桌子底下，半眯着眼睛在医用电筒忽明忽灭的灯光中插上了充电适配器。外部电流顺着线材爬进了医用电筒之中，果然连射出的光芒也比刚才亮了不止一个等级。Emiya小心的调整充电线的位置，回到伤者身边，对双手消毒后再次戴上橡胶手套，开始了二次止血。

公园里虽然依旧挤满了被从车站疏散出来的平民，但与爆炸刚发生之后相比，多数人已经算是平静了不少。卫宫切嗣坐在花坛边的长椅上，慢慢地抽着一支烟。他的膝盖上摊着一台看起来像笔记本电脑的机器，但是屏幕上并不是日常可见的任何一种操作系统，而仅仅只是在墨绿背景上有着一些橙色的荧光线条，仔细一看似乎可以勉强可以辨认出是冬木市的整体地图轮廓。  
直到抽完叼在嘴里的烟，那显示屏上的画面依旧一动不动，于是黑发的男人又摸出烟盒给自己点上了一支。小小的火苗跳动着，在触及烟草的瞬间发出“滋”的一声。十多个烟头被胡乱的塞在他身边的便携式烟灰缸里，也不知是坐在这里的时候抽了这么多，还是原本烟灰缸里就有那么几个尼古丁健康杀手的残骸。  
很快他的烟盒里就只剩下孤零零的一支烟。他咂咂舌，把这最后的香烟夹在指间，迟迟犹豫着要不要点燃。  
不知何时亦不知从何处而来的的黑衣女搭档站到了长椅旁边，将一听咖啡放到了切嗣那塞满烟头的烟灰缸近处。她走起路来脚步很轻却很稳健，肌肉线条好看的双腿被包裹在黑色的长裤里，而那脸上与其说是没有表情，恐怕用毫无感情来形容更为恰当。  
“……如果是我判断错误，再等下去也毫无意义。”切嗣仿佛喃喃自语般低声说了一句，并没有去碰放在近旁的那罐咖啡。  
黑衣女性——久宇舞弥——没有对切嗣的话作出太大的反应，她只是静静地在一旁站着，俨然只是在等待着搭档的命令。  
切嗣捏了捏鼻梁，把没有点燃的那支烟放回了烟盒，准备放弃自己目前的判断，将行动方针替换为备用计划。  
就在这时候，那静如止水的屏幕上，突然多了一个跳跃着的红色光点。接着大概短短的几秒之后，另一个红色光点也在屏幕上闪烁了起来。  
切嗣那双原本无神的双眼中闪过一丝光彩，他将烟盒塞进大衣口袋，从另一侧的衣兜里掏出一张冬木市的地图展开，与屏幕比对了起来。

Emiya小心确认伤口内没有留下残腔，终于按层次将其缝合好了。他长吁一口气，取下橡胶手套后用小臂擦了擦额角的汗。这样纯粹的医疗过程让他有了久违的满足感，尽管这种简单的缝合既没有花去太长的时间也没有占用过多的精力。  
曾经无数次的，他就是用这双手如此认真的拯救着他人。  
奇妙的情绪波动闪上了Emiya的心头，不知为何想起了不久之前曾与库丘林的那番对话。  
“——如果停下的话，那么因为我而可能生存下去的人，也许会失去活下去的可能性。”  
于是刚刚由于高度集中精神的状态而过于忘我的Emiya借着收拾急救箱的姿势，将目光的方向投向了刚才一直被忽略的库丘林。  
……如意料之中那家伙背靠着监控室门侧的墙壁，一副已经睡着了的表情。当然到底睡着没有可说不好，毕竟到现在为止，那将其真貌与外界隔开的眼罩可是一瞬间都没有被取下来过。  
“……我才不管你们的什么申请流程，再过二十分钟还不能使用媒体，我就引爆！！”泷川一只手紧紧捏着便携电话，对着广播系统的麦克风突然大声吼了一句。直到刚才他确实在和警方通话，可惜Emiya并没有分神去将内容细细听取。  
盖上急救箱的盖子，Emiya看着泷川将广播系统的开关按到了“off”状态之后，才搭话道：“这人已经没什么大碍了……那么刚才说好的交换方案……”  
话刚说了一半，泷川转过头来恶狠狠的瞪向Emiya，一副随时可能抓过枪来乱射一通的气势。  
但是这种眼神威胁对于Emiya来说哪里会有用呢？银白色头发的青年只是停顿了两秒，便接着吐出了后半句话：“……是不是可以兑现了？”  
泷川没有回答，把目光从Emiya身上收了回来，给紧紧捏在手里的便携电话解除了锁屏。他似乎是在等待着什么内容被传送到那小小的方盒子里。  
可是屏幕上没有任何新的信息，即使泷川如炬的目光几乎要将电话屏幕烧出一个洞般，也未能带来任何帮助。他最终叹了一口气，悻悻的将便携电话抛回了控制台上，对着女性人质的方向扬了扬下巴，说：“先给她松绑吧。”  
昏迷的伤者并不十分强壮，反而是脱掉高跟鞋的女工作人员，也许是常年在列车上为乘客进行着协助托举行李的工作，居然毫不费力的撑起了监控员的身体。电梯不能使用，按照这个负重方式，她估计并不能移动的很快，或者说该考虑这名女性是否可以真的顺利到达站外。  
“地图不需要！”与刚才尖叫的时候比起来，现在面前急躁的女性仿佛换了一个人般积极，“总之，请让我……我们快点儿出去。我没问题的。”  
“你们两个，到那个墙角去。”泷川用枪指了指刚才人质所呆的墙角，Emiya识趣的将靠坐在门口的库丘林拉起来，挪动到了靠里的墙角。  
仿佛希望一般的门打开了，然后在女人质与伤者迈出去之后，又再次关上了。  
听到门关上的声音，库丘林吹了一声口哨，笑着开了口。  
“还是挺守约的嘛，那么现在就只剩我们三个了？”  
“正是如此。”回答的却是Emiya。  
“啊啦，这位小哥似乎超乎寻常的冷静呢……总之媒体不是还要一会儿才准备好吗？不好意思我刚才偷听了……”  
“你想说什么？”泷川背对着门，面向Emiya和库丘林站的方向。  
也许正因为看不见那指着二人的枪口，库丘林的语气才如此轻松。他在眼罩下挑了挑眉，然后说道：“不如，我们来聊聊天打发时间？”  
“你——”泷川没想到会是这样的提议。  
“那么，先来说说，你觉得……神明存在吗？”  
蓝发青年声音低沉，说完这句话之后不自觉的舔了舔嘴角，微微露出的犬齿咬着舌尖滑过下嘴唇。被抛出的这个问题可以用毫无逻辑来形容，实际上库丘林也只是见机行事的随口编出一个问题来拖延时间。但这个问题却又在此刻确确实实在在场的另两人心中激起了淡淡涟漪。  
“啊啊，毕竟今天是平安夜嘛~不过日本人是不是不太信这个？我也就这么随口一问啦。”发现两人突然都陷入了沉默，库丘林只得又开口缓和气氛。  
如果神明存在的话……泷川垂下举着枪的手，再一次把手掌盖在外套内袋的位置，隔了半晌才开口：“也许存在吧。”不然为什么会在这种时候偏偏是你要来做交换人质呢？

泷川当然也向壁龛里小小的神像许愿。他还会在新年时候去神社参拜，站在喧哗的人流中他丢出硬币然后合掌祈福，愿望也一直很简单，万事安稳，无风无浪。  
原本不过是个再平凡无奇的故事啊。  
泷川记得每一个熟客的脸。这其中当然包括库丘林。、  
他依稀还记得库丘林第一次来店里，是在两年前的平安夜。和今年的暖冬不一样，那一年的冬天冷的毫不留情。天空在傍晚的时候飘起了小雪，穿着深蓝色防风外套的库丘林拉开拉门钻进“泷川”。寒风夹杂着几颗细碎的雪花一起飞舞着偷偷尾随而至，转瞬消失在了暖黄色的灯光与热气腾腾的饭香中。  
泷川夫人从吧台后抬起头，放下正在擦拭的碗筷，亲切地说了一句“欢迎光临”。店面的玻璃因为温度差蒙上了一层水汽，炸物用的油锅沸腾着，泷川抓起被面包糠和鸡蛋液细细包裹着的柔软猪肉块扔进去，伴随着“滋”的一声，刹那间浓厚饱满的脂肪香气被激发了出来，在原本就漂浮在店里的米饭香气上又加上了一层绝妙的中调。  
店内并不算十分热闹，只有三三两两的客人，大多数都是独自一人默默无言的吃着饭。在平安夜这样的日子，虽然日本人并不像笃信基督教的大多数欧美人一样认为这该是和家人共度的一天，但是也不会选择在这样一家可以用“寒酸”二字来形容的小饭馆度过的。  
落座之后，为库丘林点餐的正是泷川那刚升上高一的女儿。小姑娘留着齐肩短发，在学生制服外面套了一件围裙，拿着个小本子走到桌前。光之子阁下刚刚来到这个极东之国不久，日语也刚接触不久，正在发着愁。犹豫了一下他随手指了指墙上其中一个牌子，巧合的是那恰好是“泷川”的招牌牛肉盖饭。  
那天尚不知道店里三人关系的库丘林在结账时，只是一时好奇问了一句“今天，不和家人，度过？”  
泷川店长在围裙上擦了擦手，接过库丘林递过的钞票，在围裙的内兜里翻找零钱，“我的家人都在这里啊，这里就是我的家……我的珍宝。”他脸上挂着温厚的笑容，这个笑容从库丘林走进店里一直看到现在，“你呢？外国朋友？”  
库丘林接过找零，还以一个灿烂的笑容：“有空会回去看看的。”  
推开门走出“泷川”的时候，夜雪被泷川中射出的灯光映成了和店内一样的暖黄色，好像不再冰冷。  
“泷川”是店长的所有。自从三十岁那年从父亲手中继承这家店之后，十五年来，它一直在这样狭小的地方顽强的生存着，仿佛石缝中的花朵一般。也许生活有很多的艰辛和苦难，但是对于泷川店长来说，守着这样一方小小的天地，看着自己的妻女安稳生活，就是最大的幸福。诚如他所言，这里是他的珍宝。  
泷川家的小姑娘立志要去大学学习管理类课程，然后回家来把这家小店好好管理，让其成为可以代代相传的名店。对于这样的愿望，泷川店长欣慰的说：“你还是应该先考虑自己真正想要做的事情哦，但如果想去大学的话，钱的事情父母会为你做好准备的。”  
但如果事事顺遂人愿，也便不会有“无常”这样的词语存在了。  
后来站前开了大型的快餐连锁店，店里的生意大不如从前了，只能勉强度日。泷川虽然心有怨言，但性格温和的他首先考虑的是如何开源节流，而不是去怨恨任何人。  
可惜祸不单行，地产商看中了商店街的改造计划，像“泷川”这样泛着旧时代气息的店自然在整改之列。地产商的人上门谈了好几次，店长的态度也从一开始的礼貌回绝变成了后来的厉声呵斥。地产商当然不会这么简单的死心，他们的策略也随着泷川的态度而转变着，当意识到这并不是简单就用钱可以解决的问题之后，不能搬上台面讲的手段被采用了。原本就少的客人如今更是变得屈指可数，就连日常开销终于也成了问题。焦灼的经济状况让泷川瞬间苍老了不少，但作为一家之长，他选择独自承担一切，对家人只字未提。  
“父亲最近是遇到了什么不顺心的事情吗……？”一天，快要关店的时候，女儿关切的询问着。冷冷清清的店面任傻子也能看出问题，但是泷川绝口不提，女儿也无从开口细问。  
“啊啊……没什么大事，可能是天气冷了，大家不想出门吃饭吧。”一边把拉门外的卷帘门拉下来，一边尽量用温和的口吻回答着女儿提出的问题，泷川的语气却止不住的透出淡淡的苦涩。等女儿回二楼睡下后，他来到小小的壁龛前，跪坐在神像之前合上了双掌。  
“只要心中怀抱着美好的祈愿，就总能够得到神明的回应的。”去世的父亲似乎这么说过。然而此刻，泷川的泪水却止不住的流了下来。为什么啊？为什么生活会如此对待自己和家人呢？自己曾经做错过什么吗？  
啊……错的一定不是自己吧。不愿意诅咒命运或他人的自己，如今心中居然开始渐渐被不甘和仇恨填满了。  
正这么想着，泷川的便携电话在暗夜里响了起来。绿色的来电显示屏上“非通知”三个字幽幽的随着铃声闪着光。  
“……喂？”迟疑着，他还是接起了电话。  
“我说你啊，刚才不会是在向神明祈愿吧？”电话那头响起的，是仿佛恶魔一样甜腻的嗓音。  
那就是一切的开端，又或许，是一切的结局。  
仿佛被甘甜果实诱惑的孩童，泷川就这样一步步按照电话那端之人的指示开始了这次的犯罪计划。

泷川苦笑一下，他也弄不明白自己为何说了许多往事，明明这样也就相当于向库丘林表明了自己的身份。恐怕事到如今不愿意取下自己的面罩，也不愿意让库丘林摘下眼罩，只是种偏执的逃避方式吧。摇了摇头甩开脑内那些记忆中的画面，他最终推翻了自己开始的言论，“不，果然都什么年代了还相信神明存在这种事情……别傻了。即便有，那也是从来听不见人心之声的虚伪神明罢了。”  
如果说一开始自己面前是一堵无法逾越的高墙，那么在遵循听筒那头传来的恶魔的诱惑之后，泷川确信自己面前的是怒涛拍岸的断崖。  
“我已经一无所有了……无法面对家人，也不想再强撑下去。如果不走上这一步的话，迟早也是困死在无望的死路里，那么至少我想给这个……病了的社会一个警醒。”泷川仿佛自言自语般慢吞吞的说着，戴着面罩的脸上看不清表情。  
“社会不会病，病的只会是人心。”库丘林转了转因为大拇指被捆在一起而有些发麻的双臂，往后靠在了墙上。“你为什么首先选择炸掉的是几乎没人的列车停靠坪？你不是后悔了吗？”  
“啊……病了的就是我的心，我并不后悔这样做。反正……反正也没有明天可言。我每天入睡之前，想着第二天要面对的事情……空荡荡的店铺，妻子的愁容，女儿的期望……就期待着明天不要来临。“  
泷川的眼前仿佛就是那空荡荡的店铺、冰冷的炉灶，即使每天擦的一尘不染也毫无意义的饭桌，还有，存折上只减不增的数字。白昼的时间被拉得很长，但天空似乎总是灰蒙蒙的。夜幕降临之后却又是另一种苦涩的滋味，面对着从补习班回来的女儿，自己脸上是怎样一种虚伪的笑容啊。日复一日的，被绝望渐渐侵吞的泷川，还要怎么去相信神明的存在呢？  
“才不是这样。你明白自己是什么样的人，不是吗？”比库丘林稍低的声音突然响了起来，那是从刚才起就一直没有说话的Emiya。“如果没有后悔的话，你为什么要让我救刚才那个人？那种程度的伤，其实放着不管也没有关系，你为什么心虚？你根本没有杀人的觉悟——你根本不是这样子的人，你自己应该清清楚楚。”  
“我只是……”  
Emiya的脑海里，拉林的那双眼睛依旧在黑暗中安静的注视着自己。  
“少把自己当成被害者了！因为自己的不幸而强行认为这是命运的安排，躲进自己建造的心防，自以为是的认为自己承担了所有，活在自己造出的可悲幻象中，你哪怕有一秒，好好的睁开眼睛看过吗？”Emiya不知为何觉得胸腔里此刻有无数话语需要尽数说出，仿佛不说出来，就会被这些词句活活哽死一般。  
这席话，不只是对泷川说的。  
“你以为自己是独自一人走到了今天吗？你以为自己的牺牲和放弃多么伟大吗？少说这种可笑的话了，那些支撑着你的人，你置他们于何地？你要向这样故作坚强的逃避到何时！？”这些明明也是，自己早已明白的道理。  
Emiya是知道的啊，自己所谓的绝望，和泷川没有任何区别，不过是逃避而已。即便自己所见的景象远比泷川所面对的要可怕许多，但在泷川的世界里所发生的事情对其命运掀起的波澜，与自己所面对的变故并无二。在质问着泷川自认为是怎样的人之时，Emiya也在内心深处质问着自己，是否已经忘记了当初踏上自己所选道路的初衷。  
那一直在黑暗中看着自己的拉林的双眼，不是在责备自己啊。  
因为从一开始，Emiya就被那样的拉林拯救了。  
——如果停下的话，那么因为我而可能生存下去的人，也许会失去活下去的可能性。  
甚至有点儿可笑呢，这么简单的道理，却需要一个初次见面的人用其为自己扫净心中的迷茫。  
“没想到你这小子意外的话多啊，把我的台词都抢了我可怎么办，啧。”库丘林有些吃惊，“总之，我也面对过无法逾越的高墙，或者说是无望的死路。无形之物远比有形之物坚固，老子那个时候就深深的体会过了……怒涛拍岸的断崖我也是见过的，不过这不是个比喻而是确确实实用双眼得见的景色。”  
那是在斯凯岛所见的，冰冷的海和从悬崖上飞溅直下的瀑布，却并不让人绝望。  
“但是已经没有办法前进了啊……”泷川并没有丢下手中的枪，他只是低着头，看着自己的脚尖，久久的不再言语。  
库丘林沉吟了一下，虽然看不见，他却能够想象出泷川脸上的表情，“一时无法前进的话，就寻找其他前进的道路？这个世界上没有绝路这种东西，也许这家伙又要说我是没见过绝望了。”他向Emiya那个方向偏了偏头。“但是……不正应该是见过绝望的人，才会明白光的可贵吗？爱尔兰有一句谚语‘当一分钟的懦夫，也比丢了后半生强’，暴露出自己的懦弱并不是什么错，无论何时再开始也都不迟，不是吗？”  
“停下的话，我又还能去哪里？那个我可以回去的地方已经没有了……”  
“啊，回去的地方这种东西，老子不是刚才就说过了吗？无形之物远比有形之物坚固的多啊。那可不单单是指无法逾越的高墙，无法度过的重洋。那是……”  
泷川抬起头看向那靠在墙上，明明在说着认真无比的话，语气却依旧轻轻松松的蓝发青年。  
“那是即便不向神明祈愿也可以牢牢握在手中之物，是时光所累积出来的，远比任何能够触碰得到的东西更加坚不可摧的，你这家伙称之为珍宝的东西啊。”  
库丘林话音刚落，仿佛是为了呼应他所言一般，监控室的其中一个屏幕突然切换了画面，显示出了一辆警用通讯车里的景象。泷川大吃一惊的看向屏幕，在那画面中央站立着的两人，正是自己的妻女。  
“这是……怎么一回事！？”肩膀颤抖着，泷川缓缓的靠近了屏幕。  
“我刚才用来充电的线……其实只是个伪装。”Emiya坦然道。  
“什么……？”  
“我接通了外部的视频信号线路，所以警方能够切掉监视器的画面。”  
然而不能看见现场情况的库丘林并不知道发生了什么，在场的两人也并没有余裕去为他取下眼罩，刚刚还在讲着大道理的他此刻完全被突然切掉的屏幕画面喧宾夺主，“喂喂到底怎么了？什么视频信号线路？”只得自己抬手去往下拉了拉自己的眼罩，库丘林才发现巴泽特“体贴”的将眼罩的四根绳子中靠上的两根从自己绑好的长发下穿了过去，单凭向下拉是根本无法取下的。  
“父亲……”少女的声音在监控室里响了起来，库丘林立刻闭上了嘴。  
泷川看着屏幕，缓缓地取下了头罩。虽然知道其实屏幕信号指示单向传输着，但是泷川并不想用那般可怖的样子面对屏幕中的老婆和女儿。他垂下头，气馁极了。既然自己最亲的两人会直面镜头，那么肯定已经知道发生的一切，那么自己还有什么颜面可言呢。他咬紧了牙关，准备好了接受至亲的责备。  
然而那屏幕里婷婷而立的少女和面露忧色的妇人，即便双手紧紧地拽着自己制服裙的下摆，即便深吸几口气才能平复下自己的情绪，即便轻启双唇好几次才吐出完整的句子，却只是柔声对这头的男人奉上了温暖的话语。  
“亲爱的，你一定撑得很辛苦吧，我知道的，每天和你互道晚安之后你都坐在神龛前久久的发愁。对不起，没有能够将想要询问的话语说出口……“温和的妇人说着眼里含上了泪水。  
“但是父亲您不是一个人啊，这个家，是我们三人组成的啊。”接下来开口的是女儿。  
泷川说不出话来，只有眼泪无声的爬满了脸庞。  
“父亲啊，回家吧。”女儿一字一顿的说道。  
就在此时，一直安静呆在控制台上的携带电话，不合时宜的响了起来。  
“但是晚了啊……晚了啊……”泷川听见那铃声之后，眼泪更加止不住哗哗的往外流着。他痛苦的用双手捂住了脸庞，双膝脱力跪坐在地，原本握在手中的枪早已掉在了地上。

阴沉沉的雨云不知何时聚集了起来，但雨却迟迟不肯落下。低低的气压将空气也压榨的闷然起来。  
在狭窄的小巷子里，切嗣和舞弥侧身穿行着。  
从定位器接到信号到抵达现场，他们差不多只花了15分钟时间。与预料的不同，向爆炸案件嫌疑人发出信号的另一台移动通讯设备距离案发现场并不远，只是信号点的位置比较隐蔽，居然在靠近某处下水道的位置。  
穿过小巷子后，他们小心的钻进了巨大下水道的入口。空气里弥漫着腐烂和潮湿的气息，苔类植物附着在通路表面，踩上去有些滑腻。为了避免使用光源引起注意，切嗣和舞弥戴上了红外线夜视镜，尽量压低身体前进着。他们几乎没有发出任何走路的声音，黑暗中只有水滴落的声音和小型啮齿类动物偶尔跑过的声音。  
不多时，渐渐的他们能听到敲击键盘的声音，循着声音继续前进了一小会儿，在下水道分流的方位出现了灯光。两人取下眼镜，对视一秒，然后分散开来。  
国际刑事警察组织对于近几年的一系列犯罪事件作总结时，发现了一条奇怪的线索。在世界多个地区发生的十多起带有反人类性质的案件里，一个名为“雨生龙之介”的人渐渐浮出水面。这个人的身份十分多变，但从不使用其他假名。  
在这十多起案件里，他看起来都是无足轻重的非关系者，种种证据也并未将他推上嫌疑人的位置。起初并没有人对此十分在意，因为往往在案件的调查初期，雨生龙之介就作为“非关系者”被排除在了搜查或询问范围之外。  
但在约半年前，在无国界医生组织小队在第三世界国家被屠杀事件中，这位雨生龙之介的名字霍然出现在被害者名单里。资料库中的相关情报虽然看起来天衣无缝，身为国际刑警一员的卫宫切嗣却感受到了巨大的违和感：案件中唯一的幸存者Emiya坚称雨生龙之介是幕后黑手，但最终被当做心因型精神障碍引起的记忆紊乱，证词不予参考。  
原本已死亡人士在官方下达黑色通报之前，是不应在调查对象之列的，切嗣还是通过跟资料部门的关系弄到了所有有“雨生龙之介”名字出现的案件档案。数日埋首于资料之后，切嗣陷入了更深的疑惑之中——但凡与这个名字相关的案件，无一例外的，嫌疑人都已在案件中身亡。如果一个可疑点的出现是巧合，当两个可疑点摆在面前的时候，作为卫宫切嗣，那么会认定这是无法忽视的严峻证据。  
申请到搜查令之后，通过对各国机场监控的面部信息对比，切嗣迅速锁定了雨生龙之介本人的去向——这家伙，居然去了自己儿子卫宫士郎所在的城市冬木。而就在切嗣和搭档舞弥抵达冬木不到半天之后，车站爆炸案发生了。切嗣的第六感告诉他这次事件和雨生龙之介脱不了关系。  
而现在，他终于要和这位多年来逍遥法外的犯罪者正面正面对决了。  
键盘敲击的声音突然停止了。切嗣靠在墙的拐角处，小心向亮着灯光的广阔空间看去。  
利用废弃下水道管道改建而成的“房间”里，摆放着简单的生活用品、电脑、少量食物……和大量制造遥控炸弹所需要的化学原料和线圈等物品。橙色头发的青年正把视线从电脑屏幕上移开，在手边堆满泡面和外卖盒子的矮桌上寻找着什么。那张脸和切嗣记忆中雨生龙之介的资料上所见一模一样。  
龙之介终于在一堆垃圾中间翻出了一只携带电话，这应该也正是之前切嗣定位成功的那一只。打开电话的翻盖，龙之介迅速的摁了一个号码，然后一边用手指敲击着桌面，一边等待着对方接起电话。  
很快电话就接通了。  
“看来失败了嘛，泷川君~”带着调侃的语气，龙之介脸上浮起了恶作剧的表情。  
这对切嗣来说是绝好的机会。趁着追捕对象的注意力完全在通话上之时缓缓靠近再将对方一举逮捕，确实算是可行的计划。于是他小心翼翼的从拐角挪动了出来，缓缓向龙之介的后背靠近。  
“你呀，现在已经没有勇气按下剩下的按钮了吧，哈哈哈，我就猜到。不过没关系哟~我帮你准备好了后备方案。”龙之介说着抬手一口气扫开了桌子上堆叠着的外卖盒子，露出了一个有着两枚按钮的控制台。“那就是~我来为你送上最coooool的平安夜礼物~”  
“到此为止了。”切嗣的枪口顶上了龙之介的后脑勺。“雨生龙之介，你被逮……”  
“啊啦~好像晚啦。”就如预料到了切嗣的到来一般，龙之介毫不意外的向后靠去，重重抵上切嗣枪口的同时，一边关上了携带电话的翻盖一边抬起没握住电话的那只手，摁下了其中一个按钮。  
“你……！”被反将一军，切嗣差点儿咬到舌头，但双手握着枪的姿势让他无法迅速的去抓住龙之介伸向另一个按钮的手。  
“谢幕呢，就是要声势浩大……”  
砰！  
就在龙之介快要摁到第二个按钮之时，一声枪响从另一个方向传来。他的笑容凝固在脸上，接着就如当初拉林所遭遇一般，鲜血渐渐浸透了他的衣襟。  
起先与切嗣兵分两路的舞弥从下水道另一端的阴影里走了出来，手里端着的枪还冒着硝烟。  
“抱歉，我的角度只能瞄准要害。”  
“……不，这家伙也没有活下去的价值。”切嗣看着身体渐渐歪倒的龙之介，语气毫不留情。“只是不知道他摁下的那个按钮连接着哪几处炸药。”  
“那不在我们的任务范围之内。”舞弥的声音里毫无情绪起伏，仿佛只是为了陈诉事实才使用着语言这种工具。  
“啊……是啊。”切嗣点点头，把枪装回枪套里，掏出大衣里的烟点燃一根，向着空中吐出烟圈，“反正也都基本疏散空了吧。”  
还未完全断气的雨生龙之介躺在下水道潮湿肮脏的地面上，看着眼前的污垢和苔藓，咯咯的笑了起来，“啊……我的血原来也是温暖的啊……咯咯咯……咯咯……早知道就……”  
切嗣厌恶的看了一眼躺在地上的龙之介，简直有再补上一枪的冲动。  
但并不需要他动手，随着血液渐渐流逝，雨生龙之介就这样躺在下水道的地面上迎来了自己生命的句点。

随着几声突然而至的巨响，被蒙住双眼的库丘林只觉得脚下忽然剧烈的晃动了起来，紧接着他被谁重重推了一把——这个距离想来应该是Emiya——接着跌倒了冰冷坚硬的什么东西上。巨响带来的耳鸣还没有消散，他有些茫然的努力回想着刚才发生的事情。  
方才泷川接起电话之后，并没有对电话那头说一个字。那种压抑的感觉与其说是泷川无话可说，倒更接近于他不敢说话。  
直到对方说出了什么禁句一般，泷川才鼓足勇气似得大叫了一声“住手！”  
接着库丘林就感觉再也站不稳脚跟。  
眼前的黑暗在此时变成了最大的阻碍，天旋地转之间，库丘林暗自叹了口气，觉得只能听天由命了。  
好像有什么沉重的东西在离自己很近的地方落下了，还有很多破碎掉的东西哗啦啦的砸在地上——似乎所幸都没有砸在他身上——接着随着耳鸣的渐渐消散，他听到了泷川的惨叫声。紧随其后的，是Emiya大声喊出的一句“抓紧！”  
库丘林所无法看见的情景是，被炸开了大半边的监控室地板边缘，Emiya伸出手奋力的抓住了就要从三楼高度滑落的泷川。  
就在爆炸发生的那一刻，Emiya将库丘林推进了监控台下方的狭窄空间，当初为了架设监控台的布线，那四周的建筑结构比其他楼体部分要更加牢固。  
这一次的爆炸直接发生在三楼，却又刚好被控制在监控室的一定半径范围之外。但可能是因为安放炸药时的距离测算失败，离门最近的一片地板还是塌陷了下去——那正是刚才一边接电话一边紧张的在监控室内踱步的泷川所站立的地方。  
此刻Emiya用力抓着泷川的一只手腕，将身体费力的挂在地板上。塌陷还没有结束，原本撑着Emiya左手的一小块地板也掉了下去。三人所处的地方此刻犹如空中楼阁一般，危在旦夕。  
“医生……你放手吧……我……没脸回去见我的家人了……”泷川看着还在持续塌陷的地板，对活下去这件事情本身不再保持期望。  
“你在……说什么……！”Emiya咬紧了牙关，只能从齿缝里蹦出断断续续的几个字。“这次、绝不会、再……！”  
绝不会再让可以被拯救的人死在自己面前。  
那好不容易才被再次点燃的希望之火，此刻在Emiya心中熊熊燃烧着。他小心挪动身体，让自己所承受的力转移到了尚可承重的地板之上，然后尝试抬起上半身，想将泷川拉上来。  
但地板持续塌陷的速度太快了，不要说Emiya可以安全趴着的地方渐次减少，这样下去整个残存的地板完全塌陷只是迟早的问题。  
难道又要再一次的……？  
“别放弃！”好不容易终于通过听到的对话拼凑出了现状，库丘林对着Emiya大喊了一声。  
“啊……”Emiya脸上突然浮现出了久违的笑容，和危难的现状完全不搭，“我是不会放弃的。”  
“E——miya——！”  
从三人的正下方传来了凛的叫声，Emiya低头一看，红衣的姑娘正对他挥着手。就在恰到好处的位置上，安全气垫已经被设置好了。  
还在混乱中的泷川依然念叨着“放手吧……放手……”  
“那就如您所愿。”Emiya话音一落，松开了紧拉着泷川的手。在半空中发出一声惨叫的泷川结结实实的落在了安全气垫之上，警察和医护人员迅速的围了上去，将他移动到了附近的医疗车旁。  
“接下来……”Emiya站起身来，看了一眼被自己塞到控制台下的库丘林。  
“总之……好像解决了？那先帮我把这个切开？”库丘林感觉到Emiya投来的视线，举起了被捆住大拇指的双手。似乎在这短短数个小时之内，他已经掌握了单凭感觉就知道对话之人所在之处的技能。  
但就在此时，雨突然就从刚刚还只是阴沉沉的天空中倾泻而下。暴露在外的电线在雨水的帮助下，危险系数翻了数倍，有几处明显已经冒出了火花。由于监控室特殊，这一处的电路是专线铺设的，即使整个车站已经断电了，此处依旧未完全失去电力。  
“看来来不及了。”Emiya眼尖的看到了火花，伸手一把拽住库丘林举起的双手。  
“诶——？诶诶诶——？！？！”只感觉突然被拥进一个温暖的怀抱里，紧接着袭来的是失重感，然后和拥着自己的人一起，库丘林重重的撞在了气垫之上，反作用力让他的右肩暂时麻痹了，“你他妈就不能先说一声啊！？”  
“嗯？我说过了？”  
不知道为什么库丘林总觉得面前的医生在刚刚的哪个瞬间经历了人格转换。  
“那现在可以帮我……”库丘林仰躺在气垫上，再次举起了双手。不解开大拇指上的尼龙扎带，他连自己从气垫上爬下去都成问题。  
Emiya饶有兴趣的转过头看了一眼躺在自己身边的蓝发青年。因为雨水的原因，那原本用发胶往后梳起的头发此刻全都耷拉下来贴在脸颊上，白皙的脸上透露着不耐烦的表情，甚至微微皱起鼻子露出了一小颗犬齿，有种奇妙的诱人感。  
“……你还是自己想办法吧，我要回去了。”银发青年隔了一小会儿，突然说道，然后从气垫的一端滑到了地面上。  
“……等等！？”库丘林简直觉得自己实在是过了莫名其妙的一天。

“所以你到最后也没有看到那个医生的脸？”听库丘林咬牙切齿的咒骂着最后把自己留在气垫上的Emiya，一向严肃的巴泽特也笑出声来。  
“不要笑啊！那时候你们都去围着泷川，老子就那样在气垫上足足躺了快一个小时啊？还在下雨啊？这是我有史以来最凄惨的平安夜了好吗？”感冒还没完全痊愈的库丘林吸着鼻子，隔着厚厚的口罩只能发出闷闷的声音，“简直想投诉你们渎职，有这样对待热心市民的吗？”  
他和巴泽特正走在前往“泷川”的路上。  
通过与国际刑警组织交换情报，搜查一课查明了此次事件的幕后黑手是雨生龙之介，只是遗憾该嫌疑人已在国际刑警的搜查中被击毙。泷川当然也免不了被追究责任，量刑怕是不可避免的了。  
只是与此同时，商业街开发商用来对付泷川一家的非法手段也被发现了——所有的熟客都在被开发商雇来的小混混殴打之后收到了“想活命就别再去那家店”的威胁——经巴泽特这么一提，库丘林才想起来就在平安夜前不久，自己在回家路上也遇到过几个堵住去路的年轻人，但是在不敌“光之子”的身手之后全部落荒而逃。因故意伤害等罪名，开发商被检察院提起了公诉。得益于此，“泷川”这家店也终于被暂保了下来。店里现在换由泷川夫人掌厨；而泷川家的女儿则是放弃了去大学的志向，决定先在店里帮忙，直到泷川回来。  
“大学的话，想去以后总有机会的。这家店不在了，那就没有可以等着父亲回来的地方了。”少女认真的说着。  
“不用担心，那家店就交给我来暂时保护吧。”对着看守所里的泷川店长，库丘林鬼使神差的说出了这么一句话。  
“耍什么帅啊，看起来跟哪里的忠犬一样。”巴泽特也就只是随口说说，她实在是好久没看见库丘林因为被称呼为“犬”而炸毛的样子了。  
“你说谁是‘犬’……啊啾……！”库丘林皱起了鼻子，还来不及发火就打了个喷嚏。  
“警方会负起保护的责任的。”  
“其实还是你私心吧……你这性格算不算爱管闲事呢？”隔着口罩揉了揉鼻尖，库丘林斜着目光看向巴泽特。  
“我只是公事公办。”仿佛理所当然的回答。  
“到了。”指着前方，库丘林侧过头跟巴泽特说着话的时候，一个跟他身高差不多的人突然撞了上来。  
“啊，抱歉。”那人道着歉微微错开身，然后不等库丘林回答就快步走开了。  
那嗓音莫名有些耳熟，但他离去的速度太快，本就因为感冒头昏眼花的库丘林只在抬起头的一瞬间看到那人的背影和异于常人的银白发色。  
“噗。”巴泽特捂住嘴发出一声轻笑。  
“怎么了？是你认识的人？”  
“怎么说呢……总之我们进去吧。”推了推库丘林的后背，巴泽特选择不说出事实，因为总感觉以后会因此发生些有趣的事情。  
推开了纸拉门，店里弥漫着熟悉的米饭、炸物和煮牛肉混合在一起的味道，让人甚是安心。  
“两位……”拿着小本子的少女凑了上来，看见是库丘林之后，原本挂在脸上的笑容更加灿烂了。“库丘林先生，今天还是老样子，来一份牛肉盖饭吗？”  
“今天有人请客，当然要不一样的。”库丘林指了指在自己对面落座的巴泽特，“我要多追加一份牛肉。”  
“请给我一样的。”巴泽特微微颔首，心中也满溢着难得的放松之感。  
“好的！”少女精神满满的应和着，将笔别在耳后，向着料理台后小跑而去。

“泷川”之外，目送库丘林和巴泽特走进店去，站在街角的Emiya摸出了刚从停机中恢复使用的携带电话，在通讯录里找到凛的号码后摁下了通话键。  
“——喂？凛，之前你说过的牙医的事情——”  
“怎么？你终于考虑清楚了？”  
“算是吧。”  
站在巨大的落地窗前，凛看着窗外因寒冬而落光叶子的树枝，不知为何却感受到了新生的气息。  
“Emiya，你现在，还会做那个梦吗？”  
“——啊，已经不会了。”

若是神明始终无法听见祈愿的话，那么就自己去推倒那堵高墙，越过那片汪洋吧。  
若是一时无法前进的话，也不要担心暴露出自己的懦弱。  
跌跌撞撞才可谓之人生，不够完美才可谓之旅程。  
因为无论何时再开始都不迟。  
因为只有前方，才会有着新的邂逅和风景。  
因为在绝望中，你总会看见光。

-fin-


End file.
